A Lovely Relationship
by Elemein
Summary: The Sequel to The Loop of Jealousy, where the children of the two couples are in love.
1. Chapter 1

A Lovely Relationship

Rated: T

I do not own Fruits Basket at all, I only own this story and any characters I made up (which there are plenty)

Chapter 1

This is the sequel to The Loop of Jealousy, you can still enjoy this fanfiction without reading the story before this, but it may clear up a lot of confusion. Enjoy! :3, Oh ya, lemme just say something, I am a guy… Not gay :) Okay then that's all

"Ace, Jack fold!" the television tolled

It was 14 years into the future, Taylor and Tristin are now a happily married couple living not too far off of Tohru and Kyo, Taylor is a proffesional poker player (that's hot :3) who works as that to express her talent at playing cards. Tristin is a industry fisherman already making more then enough to support the family alone. Their kid, Trey is 13 years old and has a crush on a girl named Nodoka Sohma, the child of Kyo and Tohru who got married 2 years after Taylor's pregnancy. Tohru was a housewife who took care of everything at home, and Nodoka, a cute 12 year old girl with red hair and large eyes, has a crush on Trey. Kyo was a hired architect, working for a large art company. Life was good, and the commotion in the last story has settled, but Trey and Nodoka are in love, but don't realize it yet, won't that cause something?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hi, Nodoka-san!" called out Trey, who inhereted his mothers personality, and his father's looks (and power)

"Hello" replied Nodoka, she was a shy person, espiecally around her crush.

"Here's your lunch, you forgot it when you left, Tohru-senpai asked me to give it to you" Trey handed Nodoka a bag with a cat pattern on it.

"Thank You, Trey-san" said Nodoka, Nodoka looked into the bag and smiled

"Herring! Thank your dad for me please, Trey-san" said Nodoka

"I will, my dad made it for especially for you, it was a surprise. I made the other part of the lunch for you" said Trey crediting his family

Nodoka looked into the bag to see a European soup, she loved a lot of European foods, but this one was her favorite. Nodoka ran over and tackle-hugged Trey.

"Thank You Trey-san!"exclaimed Nodoka

"Your welcome!" helping Nodoka off the floor which they fell together on.

"Sorry Trey-san" apologized Nodoka

"For what?" asked Trey while fixing his hair

"Knocking you over" quietly replied Nodoka

"Nodoka-san, anything you do, I love" Trey had also inherited his fathers skill around women.

"Ouuuu" Nodoka slowly walked over to Trey and hugged him properly, making sure not to knock him over. Trey responded to the hug and returned the favor.

"Skiiiii!" cooed a group of boys in the class

"Grow up" said a tall man in jeans and a bandana entering the room. It was Tristin, Trey's dad, he was here fixing a part of the roof when it collapsed unexpectingly on a group of students, wandering the halls. Tristin saved the kids that were in the wreck and decided to fix the roof, simply because he was 'bored'.

"Sorry Tristin-senpai" replied the boys

"Dont worry about it" Tristin said, turning to the sensei of the class to discuss something.

"Your dad is so nice" said Nodoka timidly to Trey

"Thank you very much" replied Trey

Trey and Nodoka sat down together and started to eat their lunch, Trey didn't eat very much, but he had a unnaturally fast motabolism so he didn't need much.  
Lunch was normal until a man in a black shirt came and messed up Nodokas hair.

"Hi papa" said Nodoka looking slightly irritated. The man was Kyo, he was also helping out fix the roof because he was 'bored' too, but Trey just thought he wanted to look good infront of Tohru and Nodoka, he also thought he wanted to see how Nodoka and Trey's relationship were going, Trey also knew he wanted to be competitive with Tristin to who could finish a section of the roof quickest. Kyo was an airhead in Trey's mind. Trey chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kyo

"Nothing senpai, sorry" apologized Trey

Kyo left and tailed Tristin who was leaving the classroom to work.

"Your dad is funny" said Trey

"So is yours" said Nodoka recalling a time when Tristin tickled them both half to death. Trey looked into Nodoka's eyes and they both laughed. Nodoka was aware of Trey's and his dads ability.

"Hey Trey-san come here, how's this sound?" said a boy from halfway cross the room. Trey was part of a jazz/pop group with the kids in his school, they were making stage plannings from  
what Nodoka heard. Nodoka looked at Trey's lunch, he didn't eat all of it, and it looked ill-prepared.

"Hey, Trey-san, you still doing cooking class?" asked a chubby boy with a cap

"Hai" answered Trey

"Wasn't that mainly for girls?" teased the boy

"You can keep telling you yourself that while I'm eating gourmet and your eating frozen foods" teased Trey

"Ha Ha Ha, and I'll call you to help me" joked the boy

"Mhmm" agreed Trey

The rest of the group chuckled along. And teased the chubby boy and Trey alot. Trey was good in large crowds, I'm not thought Nodoka.

"But you sure are cute" said Trey coming over noticing Nodoka's dilemma and space out. Nodoka blushed throughout her whole face, and Trey sat beside her.

"Its almost time for cooking class" said Trey

"Can you carry me there?" asked Nodoka, she didn't care what others thought, she was already fully blushing.

"Of course" smiled Trey, he packed back there lunches and swept Nodoka off her feet, then caught her. Nodoka was pretty scared for a moment, the sweep was so unexpected. Trey opened the door and saw his best friend talking with a girl with black hair, Trey knew his friend liked this girl, the best friend noticed Trey and Nodoka so Trey and his friend winked at eachother meaning "Good luck" Nodoka caught on and giggled. Trey was stroking her hair as she was being carried to class. Nodoka had a vision! It was of her mom, Tohru! She was lying in a hammock outside the house, Tohru's hair was being stroked, but by who? Nodoka focused on the man, it was Trey's father! Nodoka smiled, Trey was much like his father, Nodoka liked his father. Nodoka was set down on a chair, she woke up from her day dream, she was in cooking class two minutes before it started, she could see Trey walking away to his workspace. Infront of Nodoka lay a cutting board, a set of knives,  
and spices, the desk she was using looked like a kitchen counter, Nodoka loved cooking class.

"Good Morning, class" said a tall woman with long blonde hair.

"Good Morning sensei" answered the class

"Lets get to it, today, beef soup, Trey-kun, be a good kid and carry the beef to each table" said sensei. Nodoka was overwhelmed, there was over 200 tables of girls, and the beef was heavy. Trey was hardly phased. Trey started his job hastily.

"Nodoka-kun, cheese" called the sensei

"Err- hai!" said Nodoka gathering the cheese and handing it out, it felt cool and refreshing to be around. Nodoka realized the attention Trey was getting, it seemed obvious, he was the only boy in cooking class, and every girl knew how romantic he was due to last Valentines Day (but that's for another flashback :3)

"Okay class, let's start, get your chef knife and chop the cheese into thinner slices, then use your steak knife to cut the beef" instructed sensei bluntly

"Hai" answered the class

Nodoka started cutting the meat with ease, she was being rough and distinctive with her cuts, slicing the cheese was going to be a challenge, it always was, cheese stuck to the knife. When Nodoka finished cutting the meat she sighed. Nodoka was always behind the class because it usually took her several minutes to slice cheese. Nodoka started with great difficulty, she felt someone approach her, that person grabbed her hands and repositioned them, the person whispered into her ear "No, slicing like that makes uneven cuts, place the blade at the length of the slice" the person behind Nodoka's shifted her knife hand to a spot on the length of the block of cheese. "Then put pressure on the back of the blade" the person placed and pressed Nodoka's free hand to the back of the knife, the blade felt eerily cold. "Then press down" the person's hand who was guiding her's was doing more of the work now, but Nodoka noted the technique, the cheese was sliced as if  
it were vulnerable, but who was this person who helped her? It was a male voice, it must have been Trey. Nodoka turned around and hugged the person, it was indeed Trey.

"You look so cute when you struggle Nodoka-chan" complimented Trey.

Tristin came from the back door of the classroom looking like he'd been ambushed by questions.

"By any chance Tristin-senpai, might your son be this good at cooking as you?" asked sensei who was sitting on a chair behind the class.

"Better" laughed Tristin

"Can I ask you something?" called sensei to Tristin

"Hai" Tristin walked over to sensei ignoring Trey and Nodoka kissing completely

Nodoka's ears were straining, she wanted to hear this conversation but only caught bits.

"Short-Hair-Same Tastes-Trey-Tristin-Cute-Nodoka"

Nodoka and Trey broke the kiss and returned to their work looking embarassed, but happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awww I love puppy love stories :3 So I'm making one ^^ Take That anyone who said I can't! :3

"Good Morning Nodoka-chan!"

Nodoka was slowly opening up her eyes, her head was tilted towards the window. When Nodoka's opened her eyes completely she was bombarded with sun, just as the weather report said, today was going to be great. Nodoka turned her head to see a leg, who was there.

"Nodoka-chan, are you okay?" said the voice casually

It was a male voice, Nodoka thought it was her father.

"Yes papa" responded Nodoka

"No silly, Trey" identified the voice

"Oh, hello Trey-chan. What are you doing here?" said Nodoka who was still half asleep

"Its Saturday Poker Day, remember?" explained Trey. Trey's family came over roughly every Saturday to play poker with Kyo. It was like they functioned together as one family.

"Oh yeah" Nodoka got up and went to her wardrobe to start picking out clothes.

"I made you breakfast, it's downstairs on the table, I'll be waiting" said Trey as he was exiting

Nodoka decided to wear a t-shirt and skirt. She also decided to make her hair alot neater. After the whole clothes ordeal Nodoka walked to the mirror and looked at herself, she was fine but behind her there was a chair with a bag on it, she didn't know what was in it. She went to look into the bag and found a necklace. Nodoka remembered it was a gift from Trey that Tohru found after spring cleaning. Nodoka put on the gold heart necklace, Trey got it for her on Valentines Day. Nodoka walked out of her room and went downstairs to see Trey organizing a deck of cards and poker chips.

"Hey, where is everyone?" asked Nodoka

Trey looked up and saw Nodoka walking down the stairs, she looked really cute, not like there was a day on earth she wasn't Trey thought, but Nodoka never ceases to amaze Trey. Trey blushed, then realized what she asked.

"Oh, sorry, Tristin-chan and Tohru-senpai are outside gardening, Kyo-senpai and Taylor-chan are in the living room playing spades." replied Trey

"Oh, thanks for the breakfast Trey-chan" Nodoka sat down and began eating her breakfast, there wasn't a second in her life that Nodoka could remember a time when Nodoka and Trey were together and Trey didn't have his eyes on her. It was odd since they were introduced to eachother ever since they were born.

"Trey-chan?" asked Nodoka. Nodoka just realized that Trey did like Nodoka in "that way" how could she not gave known?! They were always together and he was always looking at her!

"Yes Nodoka-chan" opened Trey

Nodoka was scared though, what if he said he didn't love her? That'd be the end of everything!

"Ermmm" hesitated Nodoka

"With all my heart" whispered Trey looking into Nodoka's eyes. Nodoka shouldn't have forgotten, Trey knew everything! But Nodoka was so happy! Nothing could ruin this day! Nodoka and Trey were no doubt in love now, and were soulmates! Before Nodoka could finish her thought she felt something warm. Trey was kissing her! Nodoka loved this day! Nothing could ruin it!

"Eh! Nodoka-kun! Out!" shouted Tristin

Nodoka looked around, Kyo and Taylor were running out of the house for their lives, what was going on?!?! Nodoka decided to listen and leave the house, but what about Trey?

"Trey-chan! Here please!" called Tristin from across the room, Tristin was leading Trey further inside the house! What was going on?!?!

Nodoka stepped outside and saw Tohru crying and looking at the roof, Nodoka looked and saw flames! The house was on fire!!! Nodoka could see two boys running away from a taller boy who was also on the roof, it was Trey.

Nodoka fainted.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Yea that's a smart answer, dumbass" Nodoka heard Trey, she slowly opened her eyes, she was in her house, not burned down. She looked around and saw Trey interogating two older boys. She looked around more, she saw Tristin repairing minor damages to the house like broken doors and tatami walls. She saw Tohru cooking something in the kitchen. Kyo was reorganizing the cards and poker chips, where was Taylor? Nodoka looked up and saw Taylor wetting a cloth.

"We're sorry man, just let us go!" whined a hollow voice... One of the stupid boys who tried to burn down her house.

"Sure, after the police arrive we'll set you free, wide away" replied Trey

"Thanks" said one of the boys

"Thats bad" nudged the other boy

Nodoka's vision was getting better, she saw that the two boys were tied to a chair.

"Nodoka-chan..." called Trey

"Hai?" answered Nodoka

"I love you" Nodoka couldn't get over how nice Trey was. Trey placed a wet cloth over Nodoka's head, Taylor apparently fell asleep trying to do that. ( Wow fail '-_- )

"So them?" asked two men in police uniform

"Mmhmm" hummed Tristin, he was humming a tune while repairing.

One of the more muscular policemen picked up the two boys out of the chair and ties and dragged them outside.

"G'job kid" said one of the policemen to Trey

Oh ya, Trey saved Nodoka's house, how did she forget. Nodoka got up to kiss Trey, but Trey slowly layed her back down on the futon.

"Please... Rest... I'd hate it for you to get sick" mumbled Trey looking into Nodoka's eyes finding longing. Trey leaned in to kiss Nodoka, the day they were previously having was being resumed. Except it was night now, time for poker.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Flush" said Trey proudly

"A kid did NOT just take 1800 yen from us, right?" said Kyo

"He does come from the best" laughed Taylor

Nodoka didn't get poker, Kyo,Trey,Tristin,Taylor, and Kyo always played together and had some good fun while Tohru and Nodoka usually sat together in their pajamas infront of their television watching anime. Nodoka loved Saturdays, they are always so cozy, but the best part of Saturdays was that Nodoka always dragged Trey to sleep with her, but she did it so Trey didn't know she had a crush on him, but there was no need to play innocent now, she was so relieved.

"Royal Fl-"

"Bastard, I saw you sneak those cards out of your sleeve~" said Trey playfully

"Oh, fine, Taylor-san wins" whined Kyo

The group was always relaxed when they played poker Nodoka thought, it must be fun.

"Awww" moaned Tohru

She was moaning at a romantic part in the anime, the heroine was hugging her crush on the anime. Nodoka loved romantic anime's too.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Trey-chan, will you-"

"Yes"

Nodoka and Trey snuggled into bed close together, Nodoka was so happy and content, Trey was holding her and stroking her hair. She loved Trey so much. Nodoka was feeling sleepy, she raised her head to kiss Trey, they kissed shortly and Trey pulled the covers over Nodoka. Nodoka fell asleep while Trey stroked her hair. Not even the fire dampened this day, not one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aren't Saturdays great? :3-

"Hey, Hey, Trey-chan wake up~" called Nodoka playfully

"Hrmm?" Trey must have slept in, he opened his eyes and saw Nodoka leaning over him.

"C'mon wake up! It's almost noon!" whined Nodoka

Trey was shocked, he never slept in that late, mightve been because of yesterdays commotion. Trey started to shuffle off the bed and took off his shirt.

"Ouuu" called Nodoka

What happened? Nodoka was staring at him. Nodoka ran over and hugged him, she was so soft and warm. Trey returned the hug, they stayed hugging for quite awhile until.

"Hey dumbass! Get yourself down here~" called Tristin from downstairs, Tristin sometimes called his son names just to piss him off.

"Nodoka-chan, I think I should go" said Trey

"Mmrhrmmm" hummed Nodoka letting go of Trey

"Dont keep me waiting too long" said Nodoka while leaving the room to go downstairs. Trey got on a new set of clothes, fixed his hair, then he went downstairs. Trey realized Nodoka still had her pajamas on, she looked cute in them... As she always does. Trey sat down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like she was in melancholy.

"Whats wrong Nodoka-chan?" asked Trey

"Nothing" replied Nodoka. Trey was smart enough to know "nothing" meant "totally something"

"Whats wrong?" tried Trey again

"Ermmm" Nodoka knew if she wasn't going to tell him directly, he'd find out and through her eyes and then he'd help.

"Nodoka-chan, I want to help you" added Trey

"I had a dream yesterday"

"About what?"

"You were cheating on me"

"What?! I would never do that to you, you know I'm not like that, I love you more then anyone, undivided love-"

Nodoka ran and hugged him, that was the answer she was waiting for, that Trey loved her, and would never do that to her, Trey never lied to her, not ever. This mustve been true. Trey kissed Nodoka, she kissed back, they stayed that way for awhile until Tristin came in.

"Hey, Trey-kun, when your done come outside, you missed todays lesson" said Tristin, he threw a sheathed sword next to Trey. Trey was being taught martial arts and swordplay through his dad, they usually had lessons on weekend mornings, early. Nodoka broke the kiss.

"You don't want to be more late then you already are, do you?" said Nodoka getting up looking very happy. Trey picked up the sword and walked out of the room smiling at Nodoka.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Kya!"

"Kya!"

"Kya!"

It was noon, Trey and Tristin were outside practice swordfighting, Nodoka and the rest of the family were inside eating lunch. It was Tohru's first time making European food without help, Tristin taught her how to make European food, that's probably why it tasted like his cooking. Nodoka was a slow eater, she was still eating when everyone finished and got up to go back to whatever they were doing before lunch. Nodoka decided to bring her lunch outside on the porch and watch Trey and his father practice. Nodoka never seen Tristin move so swiftly before, neither Trey, they just looked like blurs at the speed they were going.

"Kya!"

Tristin was knocked back, he was kicked in the chest by Trey.

"Okay, Okay, your point, ten to nine, if you win another you win" moaned Tristin playfully

Trey nodded his head and got prepared when Tristin rushed at him. Nodoka was lost, Trey and Tristin hit eachother like this every weekend? Another thing was that Nodoka couldn't make out their moves, they were too fast, she could never move that fast Nodoka thought.

"Kya!!!"

Trey was knocked back when Tristin hit him with the broad of the sword.

"Gamepoint?" proposed Tristin

"Sure" agreed Tristin giving the thumbs up. Now Nodoka knew where Trey got most of his scars on his chest and back, from fighting. Trey and Tristin continued fighting, this round of fighting lasted a lot longer then the others, Nodoka was mesmerized, she was concentrating on the fight long enough to be able to see the guys movements, just then a black blur came flying down from a tree aiming at the fight, the black blur was kicked back out of the fight before it touched the ground, the blur was knocked back and landed beside Nodoka on the porch, the black blur was Kyo. Was he okay? They knock back must have been atleast 20 yards distance, it must have hurt. Kyo got up looking excited.

"Oh, Nodoka-kun, what are you doing here!?" asked Kyo

Nodoka pointed to Trey and Tristin.

"Oh"

Kyo shifted himself to sit beside Nodoka, she was still eating lunch. They watched Trey and Tristin together. Nodoka wasn't really interested in the fighting herself, more of the speed of the two males. Nodoka saw a flash of silver fly out of Trey hand and slam into the dirt and earth. Tristin was about to strike Trey, except he was knocked back when Trey boredly knocked him.

"What?" spat Tristin confused

The two laughed, father and son.

"You win"

Trey nodded in agreement. The two picked themselves off the ground and retrieved their weapons, they walked back to the house conversing about the days fight. Trey found Nodoka on the porch and realized she was watching them, he decided not to comment on that.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You what?!" spat Taylor

"I see no issues if it's okay with Kyo-san and Tohru-senpai" said Tristin calmly

"But, the point is that-"

"I got no problem with it, if he can contribute financially and teach me how to kick that rats ass" interuppted Kyo

"I think it's so cute, I say yes" agreed Tohru

"But-"

"See, Kyo-san and Tohru-senpai agree under circumstances" interuppted Tristin

"I'll get a job" agreed Trey

"But-" (Woah, Taylor is getting cut off ALOT)

"Im so happy!" shouted Nodoka

"Hold on!" shouted Taylor

"Go on" said Tohru politely

"Im confused, so Trey-kun and Nodoka-kun are in love, and Trey-kun wants to move in with her?" asked Taylor

"Thats about right, don't you agree it's a good idea? Gives us time to ourselves" said Tristin persuasively while briefly stroking Taylor's hair

"Im good for it!" shouted Taylor

Nodoka tackle hugged Trey, it was so unexpected Trey was going to ask if he could move in with her, she didn't know he loved her that much, he even decided to get a job just for her sake, maybe Trey really meant what he said when he said he loved her with all his heart.

"Sleeping arrangements" sputtered Kyo

"With me!" grunted Nodoka, she was determined to win this argument

"Ya, that'd be so cute!" agreed Tohru, she wasn't totally knowing what she was agreeing to, but she was acting this way probably because she felt Nodoka's love shock bounce off of her. Tristin gave Kyo "the eye"

"Okay, I'm in for that idea!" Kyo spat

"Good" said Tristin

"Ea-"

"I'll take care of it all myself, I'll cook, clean, do laundry, help pay bills, help Nodoka study, teach you how to fight better, teach Tohru-senpai how to cook more European food, garden for you, and be as little trouble as humanly possible" said Trey quickly

"Then it's settled" announced Taylor

"I'll get your stuff for you tom-"

"It's okay, just the clothes and "it"" interuppted Trey to his father

"Okay" agreed Tristin

What was "it" thought Nodoka, was it good? Nodoka's mind jumped to many odd conclusions, nothing nearly as good as what it really was.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I love you Nodoka-chan" said Trey

"I love you too" replied Nodoka

Nodoka and Trey snuggled into bed together, Trey felt so warm against Nodoka's skin. Was this what love felt like? Wondered Nodoka spacing out.

"Nodoka-chan..." said Trey

Nodoka came back from spacing out "Hai?" replied Nodoka

"One of your eyes is blue, and the other one is red" stated Trey

Nodoka loved how Trey payed attention to the little things about her, she loved him, wasn't it right that he know everything?

"What about them?" asked Nodoka worried about Trey's answer

"They're beatiful" said Trey kissing each of Nodoka's eyelids

After Trey finished kissing Nodoka he fell asleep right away, Nodoka started to feel cold. Trey slept on his stomach, Nodoka wanted to get on top of him and sleep with him there. What was keeping her back? Nodoka thought. Nodoka started to shuffle slowly onto Trey's back being careful not to wake him up. Nodoka could feel Trey's breathing, it came in big large gasps of air. Nodoka's face was near the back of Trey's neck, where Nodoka found a small birthmark, she decided to trace her finger along it, it felt alot more tender then the rest of Trey's skin. Trey shifted in his sleep and slept on his side now, Nodoka slid off Trey's back a little dissapointed she couldn't sleep there, but Nodoka noticed a small gold glimmer around Trey's neck while he shifted, Nodoka gently grabbed the necklace to see it was a locket, she flipped it open, it was empty, but a small engraving in the bottom left corner of the locket read "Nodoka". Nodoka needed to fill that  
locket with herself. Nodoka hugged Trey and started to slowly sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nodoka woke up in Trey's arms, it was noon and as Nodoka came to her senses she could smell breakfast, she looked at Trey who looked happy... Wait... It was noon! And Monday! It was already lunch break at her school! Nodoka flung out of Trey's arms but was stopped by Trey again.

"I did it all, please calm down and eat" Trey was gesturing towards a stack of papers, Nodoka's homework.

"What about my absency?" asked Nodoka

"I lied" said Trey remorsefully "I said you were sick, and I just did you clear for the week"

"The week?!" complained Nodoka

"It was the only way to protect your credits, and make it believable" said Trey defensely

Why was Trey so nice?! Nodoka was annoyed, she didn't want Trey to bother himself too much over her.

"Trey-chan!!! You didn't ne-"

"Nodoka-chan, I love you, I'd do absolutely anything for you, no matter what, please, don't forget that" interuppted Trey

Nodoka felt like melting infront of Trey, Trey could be so sweet sometimes.

"What about your job?" asked Nodoka

"Im in the same industry as my dad, just lower grade" explained Trey

Nodoka knew Tristin worked in a popular fishing industry under a company. Tristin made alot of money, did that mean Trey did?

"I love you" said Nodoka getting to her breakfast

"I love you too" said Trey

Nodoka was struck by one single thought. Trey loved Nodoka with all his heart, would Nodoka love Trey that much? Nodoka was unsure, but who could be better suited for her then Trey?

"Nodoka-chan, are you feeling alright?" asked Trey. Nodoka realized she stopped eating while she was spacing out.

"Im fine" Trey couldn't detect the drop in Nodoka's tone, but it was too late.

"However much you love me, is fine, I'm not going to ask you to love me" stated Trey. Trey found out what Nodoka was thinking through her eyes, he always looked at them whenever he could so he could help her if she ever needed anything. Nodoka's eyes went wide, and she realized what she was doing to Trey.

"No, that's not enough for you I wa-"

"Shh, no, it's fine, don't overwork yourself over me" consoled Trey

"No, I want to love you as much as I can, please let me" asked Nodoka

"Of course... Of course..." said Trey, Nodoka leaned in to kiss Trey and was met halfway, Nodoka had another vision, this one was sweet and reminiscent, it was of Nodoka's mother, Tohru, kissing someone, was it Kyo? Nodoka looked further right to the man, it was Tristin!? Nodoka's last image was about a week ago, she had it when she was with Trey, and the visions always had Tohru and Tristin in them... Was it because Tristin was Trey's father? Maybe Trey had these visions too. Nodoka broke the kiss.

"Trey-chan?" asked Nodoka

"Hai, Nodoka-chan" replied Trey

"Do you get visions when you spend time with me?" maybe this will help her a lot, maybe Trey knew why she was getting visions.

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't help, I really am, I wish to do anything to make it up to you-"

"Its okay, don't do anything" interuppted Nodoka

Nodoka finished her breakfast and got dressed in a royal blue top and a pair of skinny jeans, she fixed her hair in the way that made Trey blush. She went downstairs to see that it was almost time for Trey to go back to school. She was a little sad until she remembered it was Kyo's day off! Kyo was so fun to be around.

"Hey, why aren't you in school uniform?" asked Kyo

"Im having the week off" replied Nodoka

"You can do that in school now?!"

"No" Nodoka giggled

"Then how did you get a week off?"

"I slept in and Trey-chan made an excuse for me, he did a weeks worth of work for me, so I get this week off"

"That idiot really is crazy for you"

"Mmhmm"

"Tell that moron he's doing a good job, he's already cooked, cleaned, done laundry, payed bills and well, everything he said he'd do, Tohru-chan didn't even get a chance to help, he did it so early"

"Thank you Kyo-chan, I'm bored"

"Wanna play cards?"

"Got a new strategy you want to try?"

"Ermmm, yea"

Nodoka sat down across the table from Kyo, he started dealing the cards when Trey came downstairs to go to school

"Good job dork" called Kyo

"Thank you Kyo-senpai"

Nodoka and Kyo spent the afternoon playing cards, Kyo most of the time winning, Nodoka wasn't a very good cards player. Nodoka was a little surprised when Kyo made a European dish for lunch, he usually disliked European food, but he must have found one he liked. Kyo's cooking wasn't "bad" just no match for anyones cooking around her, including herself. After lunch Kyo took Nodoka for a walk to the grocery store to get a few things, by the time they got home, they found Tristin and Trey practice fighting again, as Nodoka passed by Trey she heard him say something along the lines of "dinner is inside, made your favorites" then Trey returned to practice.

When Nodoka opened the living room sliding tatami door, she was hit with a bunch of great smells, she looked on the table and saw all her favorite foods cooked by Trey, herring, caldeverd (the European green soup, improperly translated to English), rice balls, and ice cream, the food looked delicious and perfectly prepared. Nodoka sat down with Kyo who was eyeing the food.

"Awww" moaned Kyo

"Whats wrong?" asked Nodoka

"Trey-kun made this for you" teased Kyo as he patted Nodoka on the head "he loves you" Kyo chuckled. Nodoka knew that, and was struck again by the thought she had in the morning, did she love Trey as much as he loved her?

"I hate European food though"

"C'mon, you liar~ You've never even tasted a lot of European foods" Nodoka teased

"Thats true... Oh fine! I'll try some!" Kyo snatched his chopsticks and snapped at the cooked herring impatiently, the second the fish entered Kyo's mouth, Kyo's head hit the table.

"Whats wrong?!" panicked Nodoka

"Its... It's so... So good!" Kyo's head snapped back to it's original position, Kyo was stuffing his face full of his share of herring. Nodoka giggled at her fathers behavior, she started eating.

"Whats this?!" asked Kyo gesturing to the soup

"Taylor-chan made it for us thirteen years ago, remember?" Tohru intruded. Nodoka had no idea Taylor and Tohru's family went as back as thirteen years, no wonder they were so close.

"Oh yea!" Kyo's hand flung the chopsticks to the table and clambered over to the soup ladle. Nodoka couldn't stop laughing at her fathers behavior, he was so excited at his discovery of European food. Tristin walked in and saw Kyo attacking the soup, looking like a kid.

"This does not surprise me Kyo-san" Tristin teased

"Oh shut up!" Kyo retorted, returning to stuffing his face.

Trey walked in looking bloody and scarred, but he did look particularly cheerful despite his injuries he got from his practice.

"Kyo-senpai, why are yo-"

"Shadup!" spat Kyo returning to his food

Trey chuckled and looked happier to see Kyo liked his cooking, Trey sat down beside Nodoka and teased her with gestures, Nodoka liked to be teased.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Twenty?"

Nodoka was in bed with Trey when she was woken up by voices from outside.

"No, Twenty-five" said the voice

"Wow! Really?!" said another voice from outside the house.

Nodoka whispered "Trey-chan, get up!" Trey was usually slept like the dead when he was asleep, but detecting Nodoka's panic, he got up without any resistance.

"Whats wrong?" whispered Trey

"Listen" gestured Nodoka to the window

"Okay so twenty-five?" said the voice

"Well to be exact, two-hundred and fifty thousand yen" said the other voice. The two voices were of males, the voices sounded oddly familiar. Trey got up and retrieved his sword of the wall and walked to the window casually.

"Shhhh! I think someone might be coming" whispered the voice

"No shit sherlock " said Trey while pulling two boys from outside the window, he pulled them inside and quickly bound them with rags, it all happened so fast the two unidentified males couldn't have done anything.

"And no, it's not two-hundred and fifty thousand yen anymore, it's three-hundred thousand" said Trey to the males. Nodoka was frightened, she couldn't figure out what had just happened, all she knew that two stupid robbers got caught by Trey.

"You again?!" complained the chubbier unidentified boy

"Thats what I should be asking both of you, arsenry then robbery? To the cops you go~" Trey chuckled, the boys clearly were not. Nodoka realized after one thought that these were the two boys who set her house on fire.

"Cheese while your waiting for the police?" Trey said while offering one of the boys a bar of cheddar.

"Yes please" said the chubbier boy biting and taking the bar of cheddar. Trey chuckled at the boy's naiveness, but the boy looked content eating the cheese.

"Senpai?" asked the chubbier boy

"Hrmm?" responded Trey

"Is that your girlfriend?" the boy gestured to Nodoka, she recoiled when she was mentioned, she cowered.

"Yes" answered Trey

"She's cute, say, might you have any milk I could drink?" asked the boy, Trey was chuckling

"Tell me your story first" said Trey pointing to the chubbier boy

"Uhmmm, okay" hesitated the chubby boy "this is my older brother" he gestured to the older looking kid who was bound with him "he talked me into doing these things, I'm sorry, he said something about wanting to ra-"

"Thats good" interrupted Trey, but the last words the chubby boy said was "your girlfriend" Trey looked at the scronny older kid looking merciless. Trey went downstairs briefly, where the scronny boy was shooting Nodoka snide looks, and the chubby boy was focused on a crest on Trey's school uniform. Trey returned with a glass of white milk giving it to the chubby thief, who drank it quickly. Nodoka started to feel sleepy, and the last image she saw was Trey pulling up a chair to monitor the two thieves, Trey gave special attentiveness to the scronny thiefs actions and gestures.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Nodoka woke up, it was not too much later, but she could tell Trey did his daily chores and was back to monitoring the scronnny boy, who was the only one bound up, Trey released the chubby thief, he was actually a bold kid who helped Trey with his chores, Trey took a liking to this boy, he was so just and innocent. Nodoka got up and out of bed to see that breakfast was conviently placed on her nighstand, she started to eat, Trey started idly talking to Nodoka, about Nodoka's ambition's which Trey had an odd interest in. Nodoka walked to the window, she looked out and saw the chubby boy playing with a rat. She returned to eating her breakfast when Kyo walked in.

"Hey, Trey-kun, how much longer till Chubmeister and get jailed?" asked Kyo

"I know the larger boy is innocent, I know it" Trey sounded sure, how did he "know"? Nodoka thought

"So where is he going?" asked Kyo

"Home, but I'm making sure the delinquent is staying in jail, for a very, very long time." afterall, the shrimpish delinquent wanted to rape Nodoka, Nodoka meant too much to Trey, and he made sure the delinquent didn't even get as much as to breath in Nodoka's direction. Trey was extremely diligent in defending Nodoka. Trey spent the rest of the morning monitoring the delinquent with the merciless look. Nodoka never seen this part of Trey in her life, she almost liked it, Trey was protecting her. Yet Trey didn't eat breakfast or lunch, and hadn't even blinked the whole 4 hours he was monitoring the delinquent, Trey looked passive, ready to strike. After lunch the police came to the house, they went upstairs to see a dark an evil-looking Trey, sitting there, silent. The skinny policeman said "You again?! Oh whatever, this one and-"

"Thats it, the bigger one is going home" said Trey. The chubby one had seemed to be attracted to following the policeman upstairs to see what was going on.

"I don't have a home" said the chubby one. The policeman was dragging the bound up pervert downstairs when Tristin came around and whispered in Kyo's ear, Kyo first looked scared, then oddly happy.

"Hey, tubby" called Kyo to the chubbier kid

"Hai?" replied the chubby one

"You do have a home, here"

The larger face lit up like he just won the lottery. He ran over to hug Kyo, who resisted but was too weak to fight him off, Nodoka giggled and looked at Trey to see his reaction. There was none. He was watching the delinquent bring dragged off property, Trey still had the evil look on. Nodoka was worried about him, what would happen after?

The chubby boy was named Hiro, he was going to help Trey with his chores in exchange for living here.

Later that night a bunch of Tohru's friend came for a visit, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro, when Momiji burst through the door with his blue jeans and plain white t-shirt he pointed at the chubbier kid and said "Who's this?"

"Thats Hiro" said Tohru

Just then Hiro from Momiji's group jumped out of the group and said "Im Hiro!"

"Im Hiro too" said Hiro

"How can you be Hiro if I'm Hiro?!" said Hiro

"I don't know, but I'm Hiro" said Hiro

"That doesn't make any sense, I'm Hiro!" said Hiro

"Yeah, I'm Hiro too!" said Hiro

Tohru's face was blank, she was completely confused at what the two Hiro's were bickering about, but a visit from a large group of her friends reminded her of thirteen years ago.

Momiji used to be a short kid with blonde hair and a rowdy attitude, he was still rowdy but his hair was dyed white due to a bet he won against Haru, Momiji looked a lot more handsome older.

Haru was quiet and calm as always, but his hair wasn't black and white anymore, it was blonde due to a bet he LOST to Momiji. He looked alot gayer with his blonde hair.

Kisa still looked smaller and quiet, but her hair was longer, and she was deadly good at playing cards. She was Hiro's wife now. The whole group was in their late twenties.

"Nodoka-chan!!!" Momiji jumped across the bickering Hiro's to tackle hug Nodoka, Nodoka transformed into a small Siamese cat... (Stealth author note!!! Wait a cat?!?! She was part of the zodiac?!?!) The whole group quieted as Nodoka ran to retreat upstairs, Tohru had no idea Nodoka was part of the zodiac, the only people she ever hugged in her life that was a boy was Kyo, her father, and Trey, her boyfriend... Wait Nodoka never transformed when Trey hugged her! That must mean!

"Trey-chan!!!" Tohru tackle hugged Trey, he looked very surprised, Kisa and Momiji giggled at the look on his face, but that only lasted two seconds which was long enough for Trey to poof into a ox.

"I knew it!" shouted Tohru

The ox didn't even seem amused or surprised that he turned into an ox, but Tristin and Taylor never knew, Tristin didn't care at all, he was still teasing Trey even in ox form, Taylor was a little shocked but she joined in teasing Trey a little later. Trey walked over to Haru, Haru petted Trey on the head, and the ox let out a loud "Mooo!" in enjoyment, you could hear his thoughts, he wanted to console Nodoka, she was upstairs crying about herself.

Trey poofed back to his own form and quickly put on his clothes, he was dressed and ready to go before the pink smoke from the transformation faded away. Trey walked upstairs and started consoling Nodoka.

"No! I! Am! Hiro!!!!!!" shouted Hiro

"Me too~" teased Hiro

It was like the two Hiro's still hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wow! Interesting! Nodoka and Trey are some of the new zodiac artifacts!!!

"Good Morning Trey-chan..." greeted Nodoka. She remembered, she cried herself to sleep in Trey's arms, but why did Nodoka turn into a cat?! She never did that before?! And why was Trey an ox?! So many things to ask him, sadly he was at school... Nodoka looked around, she must've been tucked in after she fell asleep, since she was in bed with breakfast on her nightstand again. She got her breakfast from her nightstand and began eating. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in~" said Nodoka cheerfully

Kyo entered the room, he just had a shower and smelled good.

"You must have alot of questions, don't you?" said Kyo, Nodoka didn't know what he meant for a minute, then she totally remembered the entire cat thing.

"Hai..." mumbled out Nodoka. Kyo sat himself down on the end of Nodoka's bed.

"Go" said Kyo. How would Kyo know anything about her transformations?! But she continued on regardless.

"Okay... Why did I transform into a cat?" asked Nodoka

"See, I used to transform into a cat when I was younger too, but now the curse was transferred onto you, so was the curse of all the other zodiac artifacts, actually, Momiji-kun, was a bunny, Kisa-kun, was a tiger, and I used to be a cat, uncle Shigure-san used to be a dog, uncle Ayame-kun was a ugly fat contorted snake, uncle Hitori-senpai was a seahorse, Kagure-san was a boar, cousin Yuki-san was a lame little rat, and Ritsu-san, someone you don't know, was the monkey." explained Kyo

Nodoka was slow to process all this information, but was ready to ask another question.

"Why was it when Momiji-chan hugged me, I transformed?" asked Nodoka

"When someone who isn't part of the zodiac hugs someone who is, and is the opposite sex, the zodiac animal transforms into the zodiac artifact, and after a varying time, the zodiac artifact transforms back to the person, but naked."

Nodoka was in an odd position... Trey saw her naked? Next question.

"Why is it when Trey-chan or you hug me, I don't transform?" asked Nodoka

"Trey-san is part of the zodiac, and I'm your father who used to be part of the zodiac" explained Kyo

Nodoka was happy, this explanation only strengthened the thought that Nodoka and Trey belong together, after all, if you couldn't hug your soulmate, wouldn't that make a problem? Just then Trey knocked on the door.

"Come in~" called Nodoka

"Hi!" called Trey

Nodoka and Trey hugged. No transformation. Kyo left the room realizing he was making this scene uncomfortable and awkward for his daughter and himself.

"Hey, Nodoka-chan?" asked Trey

"Hai!" replied Nodoka

"Want to go to an amusement park tommorow after my school?"

Trey usually took Nodoka out for little trips before they were paired, the amusement park was one that they kept going to, Nodoka loved rollercoasters and everything, and Trey loved to see Nodoka happy, so it worked out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Good Afternoon, Nodoka-chan!"

Nodoka just woke up, it was already tommorow's afternoon, Nodoka decided to sleep in as she had a late night the day before. Nodoka's best friend bumped into Trey making him transform, Nodoka and her friend spent all night teasing him.

"Afternoons Trey-chan" said Nodoka, she got up and walked to her wardrobe, she knew what they were going to do today. Go to an amusement park! Nodoka was excited!!! Nodoka decided to wear a light blue t-shirt and a small dark blue skirt. Nodoka's mind idly wandered to the time she found out about Trey's locket, she had an idea, Nodoka got her camera and put it in her breast pocket. Another thought was to when Trey moved in, he brought something along in a small box with his clothes, it was blue and looked solid, she knew she wasnt supposed to, but Nodoka walked to the closet to where Trey's clothes were, she found the little blue box lying under one of his shirts. The blue box was in a small bag, Nodoka reached her hand to grab the blue box and retirevied it. She flicked the box open and saw a silver loop with a small diamond... A ring?! Nodoka was so excited that she fumbled the box and the ring went flying, she panicked, frozen by fear of what would  
happen to it. Nodoka's eyes followed the ring while it flew through the air, it stopped. Caught in someones hands, Trey's. Nodoka knew she was in trouble, she tried to defuse the situation.

"Who's that for?" said Nodoka irritably

"You" Trey turned the ring over and showed the engraving 'I Love You Nodoka' Nodoka failed completely at defusing the situation, she had a full face blush and hugged Trey tightly, she ruined her surprise that Trey wanted to make special. She felt so helpless.

"Im sorry Trey-chan, are you mad at me?" said Nodoka teary eyed

"No... I love you, there won't ever be a time I'll be angry at you, dissapointed of you, ashamed of you, not even for a second, I'd never forgive myself" said Trey, Nodoka hugged Trey tighter now, she was annoyed, she wanted Trey to be angry at her, she did something very bad, but Trey was strong, and sweet, like coffee, yes, like coffee.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey mister, could you please do me a favor?"

Trey and Nodoka were at the amusement park enjoying themselves, they were sitting on a bench snacking on popcorn. Nodoka asked a passing tall man with his young daughter and his wife if he'd take a picture of Trey and her. Nodoka reached into her pocket and retrieved a small digital camera and handed to the man, Nodoka kissed Trey lovingly, they looked perfect. The man handed back the camera and said he took it, the picture looked perfect, Trey and Nodoka kissing. Nodoka wanted to just run home and fill Trey's locket, she was so excited about it! Yet she knew she couldn't miss out on the rest of the amusement park they haven't visited yet. Nodoka finished her popcorn and got up off the bench, Trey got up and followed her lead. Nodoka was lead to a ride that bobs you up and down while spinning and making you do flips, she knew Trey hated all rollercoasters and thrill rides, but if Nodoka went, Trey did. Nodoka loved having someone care for her that much,  
Nodoka thought she might be able to order Trey around, but she knew doing that would be taking advantage of him, but Nodoka knew she'd start ordering him around one day and never stop. Nodoka giggled.

"What chu thinking about?" asked Trey with a grin

"Nothing" Nodoka shifted her hair infront of her eyes so Trey wouldn't see what she was thinking, Trey caught on and didn't try to brush her hair out of her face. Nodoka's giggles turned into a blush, she knew Trey would do anything for her because he loved her to pieces. Why...? Nodoka thought, what was so good about her that made Trey love her that much? Would Nodoka ask him? No, why would she? It would only devalue their amazing relationship. Nodoka didn't realize it but the ride was about to start, she subconsciously stepped into the rides seat.

What was so good about Nodoka Sohma? Nodoka just couldn't get that question out of her head, she jumped to so many conclusions, from pity to lust, but she knew none of her conclusions were the actual answer.

Trey stared at Nodoka with a smile, he really wanted to see her eyes, he wanted to help her, but she wouldn't tell him or show him... What would Nodoka hide from him? Was it bad? Was Nodoka embarrased or ashamed of Trey? Was something troubling her with family? What was it? Trey was desperately trying to get at a second where he could see her eyes, but her hair seemed to be glued to her face, Trey was worried.

"Nodoka-chan, please tell me, what's wrong?" asked Tret desperately

Would Nodoka tell Trey? She couldn't just say "nothing", Trey was sharp, she knew that, he'd see past that, so what would she say? She was taking minutes to come up with an answer, even after the ride finished she still couldn't find an answer, Trey was being patient. Nodoka stepped out of the ride and started idly wandering around the amusement park with Trey close by. What would Nodoka tell Trey, would the reason Trey liked her make her feel bad? Like a weirdo? Like a little kid? She put aside her feelings and decided to ask, if she wanted to sleep today she knew she needed to get that question out of the way.

"Why do you love me so much?" asked Nodoka

"Hrmm" Trey hesitated, he was trying to find what he liked most about her, but he couldn't decide, he loved everything about her.

"Please?" prompted Nodoka

"Well, what's not to like? Your cute, smart, good at housework, very warmhearted, fun to be around, and you have a certain charm about you that makes me love you only more" Trey wanted to be direct and answer the question to satisfaction.

Nodoka was happy, she loved this answer, it made her feel amazing... But now another question surfaced unexpectedly. Why did she love Trey? Nodoka scrapped the stupid question, wasn't it obvious anyway?

"Nodoka-chan, did I say something I shouldn't have?" asked Trey. Nodoka realized she spaced out, she was so happy that when she popped back into reality she hugged Trey tightly, he felt so warm.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's getting dark Nodoka-chan" said Trey while kissing off ice cream off Nodoka's nose. She managed to make a mess of her face while eating it. Nodoka giggled and just nodded.

"We should be going home now" said Trey, he swept Nodoka off her feet and caught her, she carried her out of the amusement park and carried her home, she slowly fell asleep while she was being carried home. She was thinking about her future with Trey, she liked it.

"Hi~ did you guys have fun?" asked Tohru when Trey and Nodoka stepped inside

"We sure did, but please be quiet, Nodoka-chan is asleep" Trey gestures towards Nodoka who was in his arms.

"Oh sorry" said Tohru in a hushed tone

Trey changed Nodoka while she was asleep, she slept very deeply, and it would be hard to disturb her, after Trey changed her into her pajamas he tucked her into bed and went downstairs. To help Tohru with cleaning.

"Excuse me Tohru-senpai" said Trey

"Hai?" responded Tohru

"Can I help you clean? I'm sorry, I forgot to clean this morning, let me help."

"Sure you can help" Tohru and Trey silently cleaned the house into the morning hours, Tohru went to bed after they were done, but Trey just made some coffee and started to work on some of Nodoka's new homework.

He sipped his coffee and did her homework for about 3 or 4 hours until around 7 AM when Nodoka crept downstairs to see him sitting at the living room table doing her homework.

"Hey Trey-chan, I thought you said I didn't have any homework to do today" stated Nodoka

"You don't anymore" said Trey while nearty stacking a few sheets of paper and sliding them into his book bag.

"Okay" Nodoka gave up, she went upstairs to sleep some more, but she actually woke up constantly feeling sleepy, she ate meals etc. But ended up sleeping the whole rest of the new day off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tre-Trey-chan?" murmurred Nodoka

It was Saturday morning when Nodoka woke up to see Trey watching her sleep. He smelled good, Nodoka was drawn by the smell and snuggled closer to Trey.

"Yes" answered Trey. Trey was stroking her head while lying in bed with her, it was a little late in the morning, around 10 AM, Nodoka felt so tired and nostalgic, she never wanted to leave the bed, she was lying in bed with the love of her life. She decided in her sleep, she was going to try to love Trey as much as he loved her. Maybe even more. She hugged Trey tight, she buried her face in his chest, she let Trey hold her. The two layed there like that for two or so hours until Trey decided to make Nodoka something to eat, he heard her stomach grumble.

"Let me help" insisted Nodoka

"No, it's okay Nodoka-chan, just rest" calmed Trey

"Please... Let me help" said Nodoka in her shy voice. Nodoka knew Trey loved the shy side of Nodoka almost as much as her open side.

"Well, alright" Trey slowly got up and out of bed, picked up Nodoka and started going downstairs. Nodoka poked her head out of Trey's arms and saw Kyo teasing Tohru, they both looked so happy together. Trey passed them trying to cause as little disturbance as possible to the other couple. They entered the kitchen and Trey sat her down on the counter and started to get things for breakfast out. Nodoka got off the counter and went to the fridge to get some fruits, Nodoka opened the fridge door and opened a compartment, she retrieved two apples and a container of strawberries.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Trey

"Let's have a Western breakfast, let's have some pancakes" answered Nodoka

"Sure" Trey reached to the cupboard and got some flour and other pancake ingredients. He set up a bowl beside Nodoka who was chopping the fruits into smaller bits to add to the pancakes. Trey started making the base of the pancakes.

"Hey Nodoka-chan, have you ever wanted a pet?" asked Trey trying to make conversation

"Actually yes, when I was little I asked Tohru for a rabbit, but when we went to go adopt one, they didn't have any rabbits left in need" answered Nodoka

"A rabbit? I have a very cute cat right now"

"Really? Can I see it?"

Trey patted Nodoka's head and looked at her "I'm looking at her now" Nodoka blushed.

"Do you still want a rabbit?" asked Trey

"Of course, I love all animals, but I've always wanted a rabbit!"

"Then why don't we get you one?" prompted Trey

"That'd be nice"

"Then we'll go today"

Nodoka thought of rabbits, what color rabbit would she want? What gender rabbit would she want? What personality rabbit would she want? Many questions went through her head and she remembered when she was little that she wanted a friendly black boy rabbit. The image stated vivid in Nodoka's head, like she remembered it perfectly from her childhood.

Trey got a pan from a compartment under the oven he turned the oven on high heat and started cooking the pancakes Nodoka subconsciously started adding fruit bits to the pancakes. She was daydreaming about rabbits. A few minutes past and the pancakes were cooked, Trey piled them all onto a plate and got two sets of forks. Kyo and Tohru were still messing around in the living room so he went outside with Nodoka to eat. While Trey and Nodoka were eating on the porch, Trey was admiring his girlfriends cuteness. Nodoka was connecting rabbits to the zodiac... A rabbit was part of the zodiac! Who was the rabbit in the zodiac curse? It used to be Momiji, it suited him well, but who was the rabbit now?

"Would you like me to make more?" asked Trey. Nodoka realized she ate most of the pancakes and Trey only had a couple.

"No, that's okay." replied Nodoka, she got up making a gesture that meant she was going to get dressed, she went upstairs and walked to her dresser, she opened the top cupboard and found the picture from yesterday lying on the shirt she wore yesterday. She forgot! She retrieved the picture, placed it on top of the dresser and went back into the dresser, she retrieved a pink spring dress, she changed into it. She looked into the mirror, it looked good, but would look better if she had long hair she thought, what would Trey think? Nodoka fixed her hair and walked downstairs to see Trey was still outside. She opened the tatami door of the living room, she saw Tristin and Trey practice fighting again, she looked around the porch for a place to sit, but almost the whole porch was token up! Taylor,Tohru, and Kyo were watching the fight along with two of Nodoka's best school friends, Celeste, a short girl with long blonde hair and a peppy personality, she came  
from Belgium, and her other friend, Kitsune, she was named after a giant fox that lived in the forest nearby, it stands 10 ft tall and lived 5 generations so far. This girl had brown hair done up in pig tails, she looked so young and energetic.

"Hi Nodoka-chan" said Kitsune

"Hello" said Celeste slowly

Celeste was concentrated by Tristin's weapon, it wasn't a sword like last time Nodoka watched Trey fight. Tristin brought over two crossbows. Nodoka's eyes switched from her friends to Trey, he looked like lightning, using trees and bushes to his advantage to dodge arrows, Nodoka still didn't understand, couldn't Tristin and Trey kill eachother each time they practice?! The practice was long, it seemed to entertain the whole crowd, they stayed watching for around a hour until Tristin got tired and forfeited. As Trey and Tristin walked together back to the house, Nodoka could start seeing arrows in Trey's body, his torso and legs had been littered with arrows!

"You got lucky with that shot that bounced off a rock!"

"Yea, yea okay, so using my environent is cheating, I understand" teased Tristin

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Nodoka panicked while running to Trey

"Of course, they're not very sharp" said Trey defensely

"Why do you do these things?! You always get hurt in the end!" argued Nodoka

"I know... but... I'm doing it to learn how to protect you" Nodoka was having one of those "he's so sweet~" moments, she didn't realize she was being carried onto the porch until a voice woke her from her daydream.

"So it's true!" piped Kitsune

"Hrmm, what's true?" asked Nodoka

"You and Trey-san are in love!!!" piped Celeste

"Of course, but how did you know?" asked Nodoka

"Just some gossip formulated when we saw Trey-san come to school from the direction you usually do" answered Kitsune

"Is it also true Trey-san is living with you?!" asked Celeste

"Mmhmm" hummed Nodoka happily

"Oh my! That's so romantic!!!" Celeste popped up and ran to hug Trey in a congratulatory manner, but the second she came in contact with him he transformed into an ox!

"Eeeek!" Nodoka shrieked, she fell out of Trey's arms when he transformed, she fell on something cushioning, it was Trey's ox neck! He caught her!

"Wha-What?!" Celeste blurted out confused. Nodoka explained briefly that if you hug him, he transforms, she didn't want to get into detail.

"Awww! That's so cute!" shouted Kitsune

"Yea! That means you and Trey-San were made for eachother if you can hug him safely!" agreed Celeste

"I meant the ox!" pepped Kitsune. She was petting Trey's head, he let out a satisfying "Mooo!" and said Thank You through his thoughts. She jumped on him and shouted out "Can I be carried?!"

Nodoka giggled and agreed, she and Celeste climbed up onto Trey's ox back and they slowly walked to the forest. Nodoka was carrying Trey's clothes in case of emergency.

"This is so peaceful." said Celeste while enjoying her ride into the new forestry scenery

"Ya" moaned Kitsune. She looked so peaceful to the point she was lulled to sleep, she fell onto Trey's neck and slept on her back enjoying how smooth of a transportation Trey made. (Im trying the best I can to keep away perverted thoughts :( LOL?) The ride lasted only about fifteen minutes until Kitsune and Nodoka were lulled to sleep by Trey's warmth and the smooth stroll. Celeste was left awake wondering how long Trey was going to stay this way, just then Celeste saw a bolt go into Trey's hide...! It was a hunting arrow!

"Cha!!!" yelled a male voice from afar

The unidentified male ran over to the ox that was continuing his walk like he was never shot by an arrow.

"What?!" yelled the male voice, he looked at the ox walking with three girls being carried atop. Celeste shot the man a disgusted look. The man walked by and plucked the arrow out of the hide while apologizing to Celeste for hurting "her" ox.

"You got a strong ox there if he can stand an arrow like nothing happened" complimented the man, he was now walking along with the ox.

"Ya" you could tell Celeste wanted the man to go away by the tone of her voice. The man was so idle that he walked into a tree and was stunned for awhile, Celeste saw this as a chance, dug her heels deep into Trey and was sped out of the forest back to Nodoka's house. Trey's sudden movement made Nodoka wake up in a start, she awoke when Trey reached Nodoka's front porch. Celeste made a comment about how good Trey was and decided to not mention the stupid hunter she met in the forest.

"Im tired" awoke Kitsune

"I mustve fell asleep" said Nodoka while rubbing her eyes.

"Eeeep!" let out Nodoka

Trey just transformed back, he got into clothing fast enough to catch Nodoka from falling off Trey's back, but Trey couldn't catch Kitsune or Celeste.

"Owie" moaned Kitsune on the ground. Celeste was already up off the ground helping Kitsune to get up. Celeste and Kitsune never bothered asking why Trey was human again, it was obvious to them he wouldn't stay like an ox forever.

"Oh! Nodoka-chan!" attentioned Celeste

"Hai?" asked Nodoka

"Its already 4 PM, me and Kitsune-chan gotta get going, okay?" said Celeste

"Hai" answered Nodoka pausing "Please don't tell anyone about Trey turning into an ox... Okay?"

"We promise" said Kitsune

Trey started walking away from Sohma property when Nodoka asked him "Where are we going Trey-chan?"

"The pet store" answered Trey

Nodoka completely forgot, her friends took her mind off rabbits long enough to make her forget.

"Hey Trey-chan?"

"Would you like it if I grew my hair long?"

"I like you with whatever length hair you have"

Nodoka wanted to be content with that answer but she did want his preference.

"Please tell me what you like better, short or long hair?"

"Short,like it is now, it looks really cute on you."

Nodoka got two answers that she loved. She was thinking about how Trey looked, he looked fine thought Nodoka, she loved everything about Trey. Nodoka was idle in thought long enough for Trey to arrive at the pet store unnoticed. He let Nodoka down on her feet infront of the rabbit selection. She burst from her daydream and said "Oh... We're here" she giggled

"I suppose" answered Trey

Nodoka started playing with the rabbits in the cage, she took a liking to a particular cuddly and fluffy white rabbit, she knew she wanted a black rabbit as a kid but the white one looked so cute! She picked up the white rabbit and asked the keeper if she could care for the white rabbit, the keeper said "That one and the darker one over there are mates, would be cruel to get one without the other" Nodoka smiled at the idea of getting two rabbits she loved, this darker rabbit was large, energetic and mischevious, once Nodoka paired the two rabbits she got a cage for the rabbits to me carried in on the way home. Trey picked up some rabbit food and other miscellanous things. Nodoka walked outside very content with her new rabbit friends, she and Trey walked home together. When they arrived they let the two little bunnies out of their cage.

"This is your new home!" piped Nodoka

The bunnies looked overwhelmed, the white rabbit quickly hopped on to a pillow seat in the living room, the rabbit slept, it mustve been tired from the walk home. The darker rabbit looked ready for adventure, he was quickly hopping around the house adapting to his new environemt. Nodoka looked so overjoyed to see the new rabbits so satisfied with their new homes so quickly, Trey was happy that Nodoka was having a good time with the bunnies.

Nodoka saw that the bunnies were both sleeping together after the darker one had a look around, they both looked so peaceful an cute lying there together. That mustve been how Trey and her looked when they slept. Nodoka suddenly remembered that glint of gold she saw around Trey's neck that one night they slept together. Nodoka went upstairs to her dresser leaving Trey to organize the bunnies things. She went to her dresser and picked up the picture of Nodoka and Trey kissing together, she grabbed some scissors and with lots of care and caution, she cut the centre of the picture which contained Trey and her, into a circle. She discarded the rest of the picture and she slowly walked downstairs trying to contain her excitement she got from being able to fill Trey's locket. She found Trey grooming the white bunny while she was sleeping. Nodoka playfully snuck up behind Trey and jumped on his back.

"Welcome back Nodoka-chan, what'd you go get?" asked Trey. Nodoka was now being piggy-backed.

"This" she took out the circle picture and held it infront of Trey's eyes, Trey turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" he said

Nodoka handed him the picture and he opened the golden locket, he fitted the picture inside which fit perfectly, and looked amazing.

"Thank you Nodoka-chan" said Trey playfully

"Your Welcome"

"Bunnies!!!" yelled the chubby Hiro coming inside

"Yes" said Trey

The chubby boy came over to the pillow where the bunnies were sleeping, he picked up the darker bunny. It woke up, perked it's ears, and took a soft nibble on Hiro's thumb.

"Kawaii~~~" yelled Hiro like a little school girl

Nodoka picked up the white bunny, and looked into it's eyes. The bunny woke up and rubbed it's face against Nodoka's, Nodoka felt a lump under the white bunny, she pressed it and heard a soft "Mewww~". All of a sudden a little dark bunny jumped out from under it's mother and landed in Trey's hands.

"Awww a baby bunny!" yelled Hiro and Nodoka in unison. Trey looked happy, he petted the tired little bunny and said "What a nice little bunny you are" to the baby bunny. All the bunnies had the same face on, it was of content while their owners petted them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"G'night Trey-chan"

"I love you Nodoka-chan"

"You too"

Nodoka and Trey softly fell asleep together, Trey was holding Nodoka. Nodoka was right, they looked just like the couple bunnies. Peaceful and in harmony.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bunnies are so cute :3 This chapter IS slightly tragic, please don't get too emotional over it or you may not want to continue reading the fanfiction (That means you The_Goth_Girl) except by the ending you should be very happy. So read the whole thing BEFORE deciding to ditch the fanfiction.

"Hrmmm" murmmured Nodoka getting up to the morning. She looked around and no one was there, it was Sunday at around noon according to her bedside clock. Trey must have been practicing with his father outside she thought. She walked to her window, no one was there. She thought Trey was downstairs cooking lunch with Tohru maybe. She slowly crept downstairs, the house was so quiet, and so dark, the house was silent enough to hear the analog clock on the wall tick. Each tick. She found herself at the bottom of the stairs looking at Trey sitting in the living room, the atmosphere was dead. Trey looked dark, like that look she saw one night when the robbers came. But much, much darker this one was. Something caught her attention, it was Kyo gesturing Nodoka to the den, she walked across the living room trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. She slid into the door of the den and saw Taylor and Tohru crying... What was going on?! Kyo beckoned Nodoka to a  
seat beside him.

"Whats going on?" Nodoka asked her dad softly

"Tristin-senpai" he answered coldly

"What about him?" she asked softly, she was starting to feel fear grip her heart.

"Tristin-senpai... Tristin-senpai ... Is... Dead." lulled out Tohru then returned to weeping with Taylor. Nodoka could feel pain, she never thought such a man could die. Ever. Tristin was always so cheery, so strong, unshakable, only by his own son. It was too early for him to go, how did this happen?

"H-How..?" Nodoka stuttered

"Murder" weeped Tohru

Who could kill Tristin? Why would anyone kill Tristin? He was also so jolly and pure. She just realized how much more pain Tohru,Trey, and Tohru were in.

For Taylor to lose the love of her life. Tristin was Taylor's husband. He was always so nice to her, and she loved him for it. It was like if Nodoka lost Trey... What would she do?! She wouldn't be able to handle it, for Taylor to live widowed. It's not supposed to be this way.

Trey... Tristin's only son - only child. Only person in the world he could relate to so easily. Trey loved his father almost as much as he loved me. How could he cope with such a devastation? To be without anyone he could relate to? No one to practice against. No one to tease him. No one to teach him the way of the world. How could he go on?

Tohru... Her mother. She lost one of her very best friends. She slept with him and shared romantic moments with him that she cherished forever. She lost one of her lovers. She knew Tristin so well. She was taught so many things by Tristin. He served her like he would serve Taylor. How could Tohru bear this feeling?

But who would kill him?

"Who?" asked Nodoka softly

"Yokoshima Gyofu" Kyo answered

Gyofu...Gyofu... Ninjin Gyofu! A girl in her school was named Ninjin Gyofu, her father was Yokoshima Gyofu... Yokoshima was an industry fisherman. He must have killed Tristin for business. Bussiness. Such a disgraceful reason to kill someone. No justice can be held for someone killing for 'business'. Nodoka thought of going to see how Trey was doing, it was the thing to do, as his girlfriend. Nodoka walked out of the den on the verge of tears, she slowly retreated to sit beside Trey, she tugged his arm and leaned on it.

"Please excuse me, I'm going to the Gyofu's" Trey got up and walked to the door, he departed without another word. Nodoka looked frantically around for his sword, it was on the rack on the wall, she was relieved, Trey wasn't going to be killing anyone. Nodoka tried to be strong, be the sane one in the house, the mediator, for Trey atleast, he was always there for her, she let him down too many times, she was going to be there when Trey needed her most. Nodoka went upstairs slowly to change, she thought about what she'd do when she arrived at the Gyofu's. She got changed swiftly and walked downstairs, opened the door, and started her way to the Gyofu's.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Knock , Knock" sounded the door

Nodoka was at the Gyofu's. The door was slowly opened by her school friend, Ninjin Gyofu, she wore a sad expression. Nodoka saw to her right Yokoshima and Trey sitting across from eachother talking in a formal manner.

"Why?" asked Trey maturely

"To eliminate competition, it was a very stupid decision I admit, I deeply apologize for your loss, I could not ask for forgiveness for such a deed I commited. I wish to do anything for you to aid you in your healing, please, let me help you, Tristin-chan was a good friend of mine, but greed got the best of my meek mind, and I killed him, I'd do as much as I can do make up to his son" apologized Yokoshima

"Answer my questions, and attend the funeral is all I ask, as a friend"

Nodoka could detect the despair in Trey's serious tone, Trey was trying to be reasonable with the man who killed his father, actually, Trey was his father in almost all aspects of his life. One critical one too. He was too nice, he cut this killer too much slack.

"And..." started Trey

"Imprisonment" finished Yokoshima

Nodoka looked at Ninjin, Ninjin was always so just, she believed her father deserved imprisonment, she didn't let her emotions crowd her need for justice. Ninjin was so cool thought Nodoka. Nodoka stepped over the threshold and went to sit beside Trey, Trey noticed her, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he simply held her. Nodoka was losing grip on her sense of strength, Trey was going to be the strong one in this situation, for her and his mother.

"I do not object to these requests, I support them and thank you for your generosity in the manner, many other men would have done rash things in this situation, I appreciate this, but, may I ask something?" said Yokoshima

"Yes?" said Trey slowly, his voice like iron.

"What of my daughter, my house, and my daughter's pet rabbit?"

Nodoka, Ninjin, and Trey all exchanged easy to understand looks, and they came to a conclusion after a few whispers.

Trey spook up "With your permission, the decision suggested by us is that Ninjin-san is to sleep with Nodoka-chan at the Sohma residence, I will sleep in a completely different area of the residence. The bunny is to come with us, Nodoka-chan and I care for rabbits of our own, we will take good care of it" Trey paused a second to wait for Yokoshima's reaction before continuing, he looked agreeing, Trey continued "The Gyofu residence will be maintenced and paid for by me, we may use this house in certain circumstances if the need arises, but I asure you, this house will stay maintained by the time you come back" finished Trey

"I have no objections" blurted out Yokoshima. He was at Trey's mercy, he wanted to keep it that way, he also didn't want guilt to kill him.

"Then I am satisfied" said Trey getting up and departing. Trey was going to fix this family fast and efficiently... Alone... Nodoka didn't want this, she wanted to help. Nodoka slowly said to Yokoshima "Senpai, I'd like to say Trey-chan and I appreciate your understanding-"

"I have no right to object to anything anymore, I took away a large part of Trey-san's life, I want to repay him" interrupted Yokoshima

Ninjin beckoned Nodoka upstairs to pack all her stuff and ready the bunny to be transported. When they finished packing everything, Nodoka came downstairs and said to Yokoshima "Tuesday is the funeral" and with that Nodoka and Ninjin left with the bunny in it's cage. When Nodoka opened the door she found Trey waiting there, Ninjin handed Trey her things to carry, then they walked to the Sohma's.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The sleeping arrangements turned out well, and Trey did all the cooking and cleaning for Tohru who was grieving. Trey slept in a large tree outside Nodoka's window, the tree was lush and green, this was the tree in Nodoka's constant visions.

One day Kyo was sent on a long business trip, leaving Tohru to grieve alone, Trey was there for her alot these days Kyo wasn't around. Tohru was the next thing on Trey's list that he'd help fix.

On the second night of Kyo's trip, Trey heard Tohru crying in bed, Trey couldn't believe anyone could cry so much, he really pitied her. Trey was listening to her cry from outside her bedroom door, he heard Tohru get up out of her bed and walk over to the door, Tohru opened it and bumped into Trey. She grabbed on to Trey and said "Oh, Tristin-chan..."

"No... Trey" said Trey remorsefully. Trey picked up Tohru, she was in her pajamas. Trey carried Tohru outside, he walked to the tree where he usually slept. He climbed the tree with Tohru on his back, she stopped crying! Trey laid Tohru down on a hammock, and hummed a tune to put her to sleep, it worked quickly. Trey sat on a branch slightly above to the right of the hammock. Trey was in an easy position to stroke Tohru's hair, so he did. Tohru moaned in her sleep "Tristin-chan... I miss you"

Trey kept humming the seductful tune. Nodoka was watching Trey, she was tired, but she wanted to stay up long enough to see Tohru wake up happy again, everyone loved to see Tohru happy.

The night continued the same as it began, Tohru had dreams about Tristin-chan and Trey just sat there stroking Tohru's soft brown hair. He sat there humming that romantic tune. Then in the early morning, Tohru awoke with a much brighter face then the night before, she turned to Trey.

"Good Morning Trey-chan" said Tohru

"Good Morning Tohru-senpai" said Trey "You slept well, didn't you?"

"Yes, Thank you Trey-chan"

"For what?"

"You replaced what Tristin-chan made, thank you"

Trey hit his goal, Tohru was healed, all she wanted was Trey's loving touch, almost the same as his dads. It was Tohru's most nostalgic night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

One night during dinner, Trey knew how he could help Nodoka cope with Tristin's death, she made a food for her she'd always remembered, ever since her childhood her favorite food was - Herring, cooked by Tristin. That's what Trey made for Nodoka that night, but Nodoka was being stubborn, she didn't want to need healing, she wanted to be strong, she ate the herring hastily trying her best to look unchanged by her favorite food, but after the herring came her favorite soup. She tried to seem unchanged but the soup impressed her, she broke into tears at the dinner table and ran to Trey and hugged him tight, even though Nodoka was trying to be strong, she still loved how Trey wanted to help her, and in the end, she did need healing.

That night they slept together, in the large yew tree. Trey treated Nodoka just like he did with Tohru, but he did everything more lovingly, more gentle and he did more things, they kissed, he held her, everything she loved he did. Even though Nodoka pretended like she didn't want it, and was trying to be strong, Trey healed Nodoka and replaced Tristin well, Trey made up perfectly for his father, but Nodoka still missed the jolly man who wasn't the sweet boy holding her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Next on Trey's list was to give the bunnies a proper home and heal Hiro. Trey was striking things off his list, he still grieved and hated himself deep down for trying to replace his father, he also cries sometimes at night when noone is with him. But he wanted to help the people close to him, he wanted to make up for Tristin's absency, he just wanted everything to be normal again, where they played Poker and he snuggled with Nodoka while watching a movie, he loved Nodoka.

On Monday Trey got up slightly later then he usually did, he picked up Nodoka and jumped down from the tree. He quietly carried her to her bed to sleep beside Ninjin... Oh ya Ninjin, another thing to help. Trey retrieved a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and wrote on the page "Heal Ninjin"... She temporarily lost her father, it was similar to what he was feeling, besides him losing his father forever... Not temporarily. He'd help her.

Trey walked downstairs and went to the living room to see the four fuzzy bunnies sleeping on a pillow. The father, mother, child, and new playmate from Ninjin. Trey carefully picked up the pillow and placed it in the corner of the room, he filled the food bowl and placed it beside the pillow. He sewed in yellow thread in the pillow "Bunnies :3" The bunnies had something to their own now Trey thought. Trey crossed bunnies off his list and went to the den. He knocked on the door when a kiddish voice sounded, "Come in Trey-senpai!". Trey opened the wooden door and saw Hiro playing a Western card game called "heart attack" Trey sat down on the futon beside Hiro, he pretended that he didn't care about Tristin's death, but it was clear, Trey could see through the large eyes of the chubby boy, Hiro knew he knew.

"You can't replace what he's done for me" said Hiro about to cry

"No, he gave you a home, and friends, I can't replace that" said Trey

"But I can be your friend, let me cheer you up, please." said Trey

"I'm sorry, I can't, I'm planning to leave here tommorow, I can't stay here on a dead man's promise." cried Hiro

"Then let me help you leave, anything I can do for you?" asked Trey

"My possesions are packed, but maybe a snack to calm me down? Please?" asked Hiro

Trey got up and walked to the kitchen, he opened a cupboard and retrieved an oatmeal bar from a box on the top shelf of the cupboard. He walked back to the den and gave Hiro the snack.

"Thank You" said Hiro taking the snack

"Anything else?" asked Trey

"Just say good-bye to everyone for me, I'm leaving in 3 hours, I doubt anyone gets up at 5 AM."

"Tohru-senpai sometimes does"

"Then I'll leave at 4 AM"

"Okay, I'll say goodbye to everyone, I'm sure they'll understand"

Trey wasn't going to tell Taylor or Kyo yet, they were still distressed, telling Taylor that one of her card friends left would devastate her even more. Trey couldn't do that to her mother, he didn't want to.

Trey retrieved the list from his pocket and crossed off Hiro.

"Whats that?" asked Hiro

"Things to do, to help people recover from my fathers death, and finish whatever he started" explained Trey

"Your a good man Trey-senpai"

"Im only 13"

Trey and Hiro spent the rest of the two hours playing spades, the had a great time, Hiro was very cheered up, he couldn't be sad when he played games, but 4 AM came so soon.

"Ill be going now" said Hiro while getting his bag and another snack.

"Okay" said Trey

Before Hiro left he gave Trey a friendly hug, Trey walked with him to the door and watched as he walked off property, Hiro had a smile on his face, Trey realized, he helped someone start a new life.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I can't keep crying" said Taylor

"I'm happy" responded Trey

It was 8 AM the same day, Trey found Taylor in a much better mood that morning, Taylor promised herself she'd get over Tristin's death, crying for three days made her tired, and she couldn't bear it anymore. Trey didn't need to help her, Taylor managed it herself.

Trey retrieved his list and crossed off Taylor.

"Whats that?" asked Taylor across the table

"Hard to explain, take a look if you want" Trey tossed the paper on the table and went to thinking.

"You don't need to" said Taylor

"What?" awoke Trey from his deep thoughts

"Kyo-san is fine, I took care of him"

"How?"

"Let him kick my ass in cards, Tristin-chan was only good at playing "Wizard" that card game he mastered. But he always lost in every other game, Kyo-san just missed someone to beat"

The jackass thought Trey, he really was an airhead. Trey struck Kyo off the list, all that was left was Ninjin, but how could Trey replace a man who gave her everything? That would be tricky thought Trey.

"Haaaaa~" screamed a shrilly voice

Ninjin and Nodoka both pounced on Trey unexpectedly, they laughed as they watched Trey scramble off the ground like a wet cat. Ninjin didn't seem sad, and even when Trey looked deep into her eyes, he knew why.

Yokoshima abused her.

Her own father did horrible and perverted things to her. Such bad memories to bear. But, Trey already healed her.

He never knew people were helping Trey heal people and help people get over Tristin's death, he never knew, what good people he lived around.

"Hey, dweeb, come out here, bring your sword!" called a arrogant voice from outside

Trey felt a surge of excitement, he jumped to retrieve the steel blade from the wooden rack on the wall, her burst open the door and found Kyo a few yards away holding a machete, Kyo was healing Trey! Kyo could relate to Trey!

Trey ran at Kyo and they started practicing, it was just like Tristin was right there, trying to hit him, lovingly.

After all Kyo was Trey's only father now.

Life was normal again.

Trey, loved it.

That night he snuggled with Nodoka.

All was right with the world.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I see... Totally understandable" said Taylor

The family was eating dinner and Trey just told everyone about Hiro, Tohru looked a little sad, she missed a cleaning buddy. Kyo also looked a little blue, the chubby kid was so easy to tease, and he responded well. Taylor was sad too, she lost an ace heart attack player. Nodoka and Trey were thinking the same thoughts, the lost someone who they played with their pets.

"Oh well, we can visit him whenever." said Kyo

"What?!" blurted out Trey

"I knew before you Trey-san, he's going to an apartment building down the street" explained Kyo

"Why didn't you tell us?!" fumed Taylor

"Thats boring" said Kyo cooly

"Jackass!" yelled Trey playfully

Trey was the only angry one, everyone just laughed along.

"Dammit Kyo-san! Your such an airhead" scoffed Trey

"No you" joked Kyo. Kyo was bugging Trey like his father did, Trey loved this deep down.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Stop that Trey-chan~"

Trey was sleeping with Nodoka again, Ninjin slept in the den now that Hiro was gone. Trey was tickling Nodoka, she laughed so hard that she was losing breath. Trey stopped and hugged her, they fell on the bed and fell asleep quickly, Trey was holding Nodoka, Nodoka could never love anything more then when Trey held her, she felt like she belonged in his arms.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hrmmm, such a good man, 'tis sad he left us so early in his life" finished Hiro's speech

They were at Tristin's funeral, the atmosphere wasn't of mourning, but of pity, they missed Tristin so much.

"Wow, pretty kickass speech you guys got there" said a familiar male voice

"YOU! ARE! FUCKING! KIDDING! ME! AREN'T YOU?!" shouted Kyo

"Calm down, sit down" said the voice

The whole assembly at the funeral turned around, spurting questions like a fountain.

"How the damn!" yelled Ninjin

"Good Question, funny story too, my bracelet had a peculiar heartbeat, and the doctors revived me in a jiffy after a few days" said Tristin

Tohru and Taylor hugged eachother tightly, they knew why that heartbeat was still there.

"Then the casket!" yelled a girl from Trey's and Nodoka's school

"Empty, but a spider might be in there" joked Tristin

"Yokoshima-senpai?!" yelled out Ninjin

Yokoshima looked dumbfounded, he just waited for Tristin's answer.

"Still jail for epic fail at attempted murder" chuckled Tristin

The second everyone was done with their questions Taylor, Tohru, Nodoka and Ninjin attacked him, they hugged and kissed him, like cats fighting over catnip.

"Im dieing here! Kyo-san! Help! I'm being attacked even by a girl I don't know!" yelled Tristin in bits

"Nah" mumbled Kyo cheerfully

The girls quickly switched targets to Trey, they leaped on him and hugged him, then, Pop! Ox Trey-chan!!! Transform!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Nodoka-chan, you did study, right?" asked Trey

It was exams in Nodoka and Trey's school, Nodoka was struggling, Trey could tell. Nodoka was nibbling the back of her pencil and redoing equations tons of times, she looked at Trey distressed. He mouthed out answers to her while doing his own test. Nodoka appreciated Trey cheating with her, even though Trey wasn't, it was just another thing to show that Trey was with her through everything to make sure she made it. And Nodoka let him down again, she didn't want to make Trey need to hold her hand through everything!

"10 minutes left" said the sensei

Nodoka looked at her paper expecting to see tons of unanswered questions, but she was in shock when she saw everything was done, she looked to Trey to see if he finished yet or if he was struggling, but she wasn't that surprised when she saw him writing down lyrics for his next pop song with his friends. Trey was so smart, it wasn't a surprise, Trey always studied when he wasn't doing something or he helped Nodoka study, she didn't pay much attention most of the time, no wonder she was struggling.

"Trey-kun, I assume your done?" asked sensei

"Hai" answered Trey

"Then save me some time and collect the exams and put em' on my desk" ordered sensei

Trey got up and quickly gathered all the exams, when Trey reached Nodoka he asked her if she understood what he said, Nodoka quietly responded "Hai..." Trey plopped the exams on the desk, sensei grabbed the top one and started marking it, she quietly gestured to Trey to lean in "Hey, uhhh, whats the volume of this one?" asked the sensei timidly. Trey answered almost instantly, he sounded so sure. "Thanks, oh ya, by the way, I hear you're good at poker, wanna play a game with the faculty at lunch?" asked sensei sounding forceful

"Arent I underage to gamble?" replied Trey

"Uhhhh... Who says you keep your winnings?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll come" said Trey

Sensei got up and cleared her brown hair out of her face. She then announced to the class "Dismissed, see you tommorow!"

The class bustled out of the science lab to rush to the cafeteria. Trey carried Nodoka there. It wouldn't matter anyway, the whole school and most of the faculty knew Trey and Nodoka were in love. Trey bought Nodoka and his lunch for a change, he didn't get to make anything, Ninjin was begging him to play cards all night yesterday, he eventually did and forgot to make lunch.

"Im sorry Nodoka-chan" said Trey

"Why?" asked Nodoja biting into her lunch

"I forgot to make you something, I'm so sorry"

"Trey-chan, don't worry about it"

"Thanks, Ill never let you down again, I promise"

Nodoka was shocked, Trey never let her down, he made up for the lunch by buying her lunch for her, it should be Nodoka apologizing.

"Trey-chan, I'm sorry" said Nodoka

"What for, your perfect, you never do anything wrong" said Trey while finishing off his lunch. Nodoka blushed, she wanted to hug Trey so hard right now, but she had to apologize for wasting Trey's time.

"When you help me study, I don't pay much attention, I waste your time, I -"

Trey put a finger to Nodoka's mouth to calm her, he said "No moment in it life is wasted when I'm with you" Nodoka gave up, she was trying to make a sweet boy angry, it was like trying to make chocolate brownies sour, it's just unthinkable. Trey got up quickly, Nodoka noticed he finished his lunch alot faster then usual, she asked "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important" said Trey

"Please?" said Nodoka in her shy voice

"Im playing poker with the sensei's you cutie" Trey petted Nodoka on the head briefly, she lit up like a Christmas tree, she was so happy with what Trey just did, he called her cute and petted her, some of her favorite things.

"Can I-"

"Sure" interuppted Trey. Trey picked up Nodoka and walked out of the cafeteria out into the hall, he walked up a set up stairs and walked to a room at the end of the hall, he twisted the knob slowly. He opened the door and saw his five favorite sensei's sitting there.

Ha Kobune, his math teacher, she played video games with Trey sometimes at Internet cafe's

Amejisuto Ganjou, his science teacher, she was the person who asked him to come play poker

Jousho Tora, his geography teacher, he joked around with Trey and they had long idle conversations sometimes

Puriti Shinbou, his cooking teacher, she was just plain nice to Trey and all her students.

Su-pa Mario, his homeroom teacher, Trey liked him because he was funny and had a funny name.

It was odd, all of Nodoka's favorite sensei's were Trey's. While Nodoka spaced out, Trey layed her down on a futon and went to the table to play poker.

"Three of a kind" said Jousho

"Aww" moaned the other sensei's

"Flush" said Trey

"You're too lucky Trey-kun!" sighed Ha

"C'mon deal" said Amejisuto

Ha dealed the cards to everyone, Trey had horrible cards but saw that it was almost the end of lunch period, he bet all his winnings and waited for him to lose. Everyone but Su-pa and Puriti backed out and went to their class rooms. Puriti won with a Straight Flush, good for her thought Trey. Trey got up and picked up Nodoka, she nibbled on his nose lovingly. Trey carried her to their next class, cooking. They entered and took places next to eachother, the teachers were understanding and allowed them to be together as much as they want. Puriti entered the class and went to her desk. She stood up and greeted the class, then said "Trey-kun, for losing the game epicly, even if it was purposely, save me some trouble and teach everyone how to cook something today" the class looked baffled, what game? No one knew about the poker game.

"That wasn't the agreement" said Trey

"Be a man, teach them something, everyone liked that European style salmon you cooked for everyone at the cooking festival last month" said sensei

"Yeah!" shouted a girl directly behind Trey, it was Celeste.

"Please Trey-san" complained a bunch of the girls. Trey looked at Nodoka, she was also begging him. Trey walked down to the front of the class, and said "Kitsune-san, can you get out the salmon?" the class shouted in excitement and happiness, Trey looked embarassed, he never knew how good his cooking was at all, he thought it was bad, he didn't know why everyone was so excited.

"Okay, get out a skillet and set it to high, might be smart to butter it so nothing sticks" instructed Trey. All the girls eagerly did as he instructed, some even took notes.

"Then get an oak plank and put it over an open fire" instructed Trey. There was usually a bit of a bonfire in the middle of the class specially there for plank cooking, it looked unsafe but nothing in the class was flammable except the cheap oils and baking soda.

Kitsune just finished handing out the salmon when she was instructed to go get walleye, she looked sad, she was missing class. Trey felt bad for her, he wrote down the salmon recipe, and a recipe for a cherry desert to make up for the missed class, he put the sheets of recipes on her counter. Trey was walking back to the front of the class when he even saw sensei frantically jotting down notes. Kitsune finished getting all the fish out and went to the front of the room to count it all. Trey approached her from behind and massaged her shoulders, she moaned and fell into Trey's arms asleep and relaxed. She looked cute thought Trey but he had Nodoka, someone cuter,and more perfect. Trey carried her to her seat, she woke up quickly after he walked back to the front of the class. Darn it! Thought Kitsune, she thought Trey was really nice and cute, she wanted him.

The class listened to Trey's instructions throughout the rest of the class and at the end they succesfully made cooked salmon and walleye European style. Trey walked around taking a bite from each one seeing how they turned out.

"This one's very good Celeste-san"

"Slightly undercooked, but I can't blame you, you took time to help the class Kitsune-san"

"Great job Nodoka-chan!"

"Im surprised Ninjin-san, this is the best walleye I've tasted in my life!" Ninjin gave a slight smirk at the comment, an evil smirk. Class ended for the day after Trey dismissed cooking class.

Trey and Nodoka walked home together holding hands, they were talking about a matter Nodoka was worried about.

"Trey-chan, what if what happened to Tristin-senpai happens to you?!" panicked Nodoka

"Why would that happen?" asked Trey

"You and Tristin work in the same industry"

"Nope"

"What happened?!"

"I lost my job after not being able to attend work because of Tristin's absency, but I still had good sailor's skills, so now I rig and build merchant ships in shipyards" explained Trey

"Money?" asked Nodoka

"Three times better the before" said Trey while biting into a cupcake they purchased from a snack stand on the way home.

"Woah!"

"To be exact, it's 2,800 yen an hour"

Nodoka almost tripped, Trey was making great money at such a young age, he was lucky he had his father to get him job positions, his age would have restricted him otherwise. But Trey is smart and knows tons of things, he deserves to make alot of money, and the more money he makes means more money for them to share.

"Nodoka-chan?" said Trey waking up Nodoka from her daydream

"Hai?" answered Nodoka

"Is it okay if I go to to the arcade with Ha-senpai a little after we get home?"

Why would Trey ask her? She didn't own him... No wait... She did.

"Sure" she said cheerfully

"Thank you Nodoka-chan"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Trey-kun, only intermediate? Pffft, I can do extreme!" argued Ha

"Oh really?" asked Trey

"Yea, watch!" Ha stepped up to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and was selecting a song, she beckoned Trey to come join her, he stepped onto the platform, the positioned himself towards the screen. Ha picked a song and started dancing, Trey watched and played, Ha was moving like lightning, tapping each panel as it lights up, Trey had a hard time keeping up, once the song was over Trey was trying to catch his breath. Ha just smiled and said "Told ya!" Trey retrieved his breath and pointed towards a racing game, Ha looked excited.

"Ohhh!!! Wrong game to choose!!! I'm great at driving in that game!" said Ha

"Let's see" Trey jumped into the drivers seat and Ha took the one beside him, they started racing the second they got in, Ha looked furious while she was losing, Trey looked calm, like he did this everyday "Cheater!" said Ha

"How?" asked Trey

"You rammed me!"

"You rammed me twelve times"

Ha looked shocked, she lost at her favorite racing game to a thirteen year old, how sad. Ha walked over to an air hockey table with Trey, she started idle conversation as they played.

"So how is it going between you and Nodoka-kun?" asked Ha

"Im not sure, I love her to bits, but I don't think I'm good enough for her" Trey smashed the plastic air puck when he said this.

"What makes you say that?" returned Ha

"She's quiet around me sometimes, and sometimes she just doesn't look happy, for a reason I can't see"

"She's been thinking about things"

"Like what?"

"Math" Ha chuckled

"I don't think so, sorry Ha-sensei"

"Dammit! How am I losing to my own student?" yelled Ha, the score was 1-0

"It'a happened before" Trey gestured towards the racing game

"Shutup!" Ha threw the plastic disc at Trey, which he caught calmly and quickly

"Calm down, I'm just joking around, I'm sorry" Trey placed the disc on the table and slid it to Ha.

"No, I'm sorry"

"Dont worry about it"

"So why do you think your not enough for Nodoka-kun?" Trey and Ha continued playing

"Im not sure, what's a boyfriend supposed to do anyway? She's my only and first love" asked Trey

"Well what DO you do?"

Trey paused for a split second to think, but he had to hit back the air puck.

"Let's see, cook, clean, do her homework, help her study, work, take her out to places, sleep with her, lay with her, watch movies, and just play with her"

"I wish my husband was like that" laughed Ha

"What am I missing" asked Trey

Ha thought for a second, she couldn't find anything he missed but blurted out "Romance?"

"I think we have that, I hope" Trey fiddled

Trey paused and thought for a minute, which Ha took advantage of and scored alot of times. Trey stopped thinking fast enough to return the puck. "5-2 me" smiled Ha. Trey and Ha played fiercely, but in the end the score was 7-5 Trey

"H-how?" blurted out Ha blankly

"I'm not sure" laughed Trey

Ha looked dissapointed, Trey came up to her and patted her on the back.

"Ha-sensei, I'm sorry" apologized Trey

"It's fine" said Ha cheerily

Ha and Trey walked out of the arcade to a café not far,during the walk Trey noticed he's taller than his teacher. They slid into a booth and looked at the menu.

"What can I get for the young couple?" asked the waitress

"Im 23, he's 13" combatted Ha

"Oh, I'm very very sorry senpai" apologized the waitress. Ha quickly ordered a coffee and Trey ordered a soda.

"So, any reason a sensei is taking her student out?" asked Trey sharply

Ha stuttered out "N-no Rea-Reason a-at all" It was true, Ha found Trey attractive, he didn't know it yet, he thought no one loved him very much, he thought he wasn't a very good boyfriend anyway. Nodoka hardly ever talked to him anymore, that must show something. Trey fidgetted with a coffee stirrer looking worried.

"Why so down?" asked Ha

"No reason" said Trey. The two drinks arrived and the waitress handed the drinks to them and apologized again for the comment she made earlier. Trey started slowly sipping his soda. Ha took one gulp of coffee and decided to figure out what was on Trey's mind. Trey nibbled on the end of the straw and thought, what more can I do for Nodoka? What can I do better? Trey's mind jumped to a bunch of possible solutions, some sounded dumb, some sounded mean, till he found one possible, cooking. Trey thought his cooking was sub-par at best. Trey was always so hard on himself. Trey finished his drink without even noticing it, the time spent at the café was short. Once they were done their drinks, Trey payed the bill secretly without Ha finding out, they left the café and Ha said "See you tommorow Trey-kun!" Ha walked away in the direction towards her house, it was starting to get dark but Trey wanted to pick something up first. He walked down the street quietly  
towards the library with his hands in his pockets. He entered the library and went to the cooking section, he browsed, browsed, and browsed some more until one book caught his eye, "Exotic Cooking: Straight From The Kitchen!" Trey took the book to the librarian and asked to check it out, she quickly checked it out and Trey left with his head in the book the whole walk home. He bumped into something while walking and the book fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry senpai, please forgive me" bowed Trey

"No problem" said the tall man. He picked up the book and asked "Cooking?"

"Trying to impress a girl" answered Trey

"Awh, I see, good luck kid" the tall man gave the book to Trey and continued walking down the street. Trey continued on his way home, he found Nodoka sitting on the porch waiting for him, Trey ran over to her and bowed deeply "I'm so sorry Nodoka-chan I made you worry, I was late, I'm so sorry" Nodoka hugged Trey tightly inhaling his scent, she loved it, she quietly whispered "It's fine". Trey picked Nodoka up and carried her inside, he placed the library book on the shelf in the entranceway, he went upstairs and layed Nodoka on the bed, he layed down next to her holding her, saying he was sorry. Nodoka was confused, didnt she say it was fine? What could he be sorry for?

"Why?" quietly asked Nodoka

"I'm not a very good boyfriend am I?" said Trey. Nodoka quickly shifted her head out of Trey's chest to look at him.

"What are you talking about?! Your great! I love you so much! There's nothing else more I could ask from you!" shouted Nodoka

"Really" Trey was confused

"Yea!" answered Nodoka

"Then why are you so quiet around me?" asked Trey

"Just thinking about things, about you and me, I always thought I let you down" said Nodoka

"Please, don't ever think that again, I love you the way you are, you're , no doubt, perfect"

"Oh Trey-chan" Nodoka hugged Trey tightly, they stayed hugging until Nodoka fell asleep, Trey held her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So your birthday's in five days huh?" asked Kyo

It was the next day after school, Nodoka and Trey were enjoying a light snack at the dinner table when Kyo asked Trey if his birthday was in 5 days.

"Yea, September 28 4:15 PM" said Trey while munching on his snack

"What should we do?" asked Kyo to Nodoka

"Uhh mayb-"

"Nothing, don't worry over it, I'm taking Nodoka to the Dominican Republic anyway" interrupted Trey

"What?!?!" mumbled Nodoka

"Oh wait! That was supposed to be a surprise, you didn't hear that" Trey chuckled

Nodoka smiled and looked excited "When are we leaving?" asked Nodoka frantically

"Tommorow night" said Trey calmly

Nodoka jumped up and ran upstairs to pack.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Flight 715 D loading, Flight 715 loading" voiced the announcements

Nodoka and Trey were at the airport, it was dark outside and their flight was loading.

"We should be going" said Nodoka. Trey turned off his cellphone he got from his dad for early birthday.

"I can't believe Tristin-senpai and Kyo-senpai are letting us do this" said Nodoka

"They trust me" said Trey while getting up and walking to the flight gate. Nodoka knew that was it, how could you NOT trust Trey? Even as young as he is, he's not stupid, he'll keep us safe, I trust Trey too thought Nodoka.

As Trey and Nodoka were lining up for the boarding, Trey was behind Nodoka, being very protective of her, he flinched at any sudden movements in their direction. Nodoka was bissfully unaware older men were looking at her lustfully. Trey and Nodoka moved onto the airplane and took their seats, they got the seats near the middle of the plane to the left, in business class. Nodoka looked out the window, all she saw was darkness engulfing darkness, it mesmerized her. Trey was greeting the flight attendant and making small talk, it's be smart since she was going to be serving them for quite awhile. Seats around them were filled by young couples, the Dominican Republic is one of the most popular vacation wedding spots. None of the couples were as young as Trey and Nodoka though, there was one boy who was fifteen with his cheery thirteen year old girlfriend, they sat to the right of us in the middle of the plane.

"Hello" said the girl from the other couple, she sounded cheery and happy.

"Hi!" said the boy from the couple

"Oh, Hi, I see we'll be sitting beside eachother for awhile" said Trey casually

"Yea, I guess so, Hi" they boy was waving to Nodoka who casually waves back and said "Nice to meet you"

The boy from the other couple leaned over to Trey and whispered in his ear "How old is she?!"

"12" replied Trey in his normal voice "and I'm 14"

"Wow that's not far from us, I'm thirteen and he's fifteen!" said the cheery girl from the other couple

"Im Trey, and this is my girlfriend Nodoka-chan" introduced Trey

"Oh! I'm Sukitan, and this is my very very soon to be wife, Ramu-chan" said the boy from the other couple. Nodoka examined the couple, Sukitan had Trey's body build, but had short black hair and wore glasses. Ramu was tall for her age, she had long straight blonde hair and large golden eyes, she also wore a lime green hairband.

A squeaky male voice announced on the plane's speaker "Hello, welcome to flight 715 D, destination, the Dominican Republic, estimated time, 7,000 hours pl-"

"7 hours!..." interrupted a angry girls voice

"Oh ya" commented the squeaky males voice

"Please enjoy the flight" finished the male squeaky voice

"What a royal screw-up" laughed Sukitan

"That must be embarrasing" commented Nodoka. Nodoka looked at Trey, he was watching a slender girl with orange hair stack a pile of cards, she was looking back at Trey viciously. What did this mean? Thought Nodoka. Just then the orange-haired girl chucked the cards at Trey, he caught them, almost subconciously Trey flipped up a table and dealed the cards.

"Trey-chan? What are you doing?" asked Nodoka

"She wanted to challenge me at spades" chuckled Trey. The girl pulled up to the table and said "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Nodoka couldn't believe the type of people on this plane, rowdy, noisy, and a card sharp?

"Can we play?" asked Sukitan turning around to the table with Ramu

"Sure, three tea-"

"Ill play!" shouted Nodoka. If she was to enjoy this akward plane ride, she'd best make friends.

"Great!" said Trey scrubbing bits off the large plastic table in placed in the aisle.

"Okay! 5!" bet Ramu

Trey looked at his cards and said "3"

Nodoka looked and said "2"

Sukitan was gritting his teeth concentrating "1!?" he said

The unidentified girl said "7 and I'm Anne"

Trey chucked a card into the middle of the grey table, then Nodoka, then Anne, Ramu, and Sukitan. They played cards until the plane made a grumble.

"Are we going to be taking off soon?" asked Ramu

"I guess" said Nodoka

The take-off was smooth until Ramu blurted out "Ow!"

"Whats wrong goldie?" asked Sukitan worried

"My ears popped" laughed Ramu

The card game lasted about an hour, and during the game Trey ordered and bought drinks for everyone, Sukitan and Anne objected to him buying the drinks, but he pressed on regardless. During midfight Trey retrieved a black briefcase from the overhead compartment.

"My laptop" said Trey

"We have a laptop?!" said Nodoka

"Yea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I shouldve told you" apologized Trey. He opened the briefcase and retrieved a black slate, he opened it and pressed the small grey power button on the back. The screen lit up, and it started. Nodoka realized Sukitan was playing on his laptop across the table. Anne was playing Wizard with Ramu, Ramu seemed to be an expert at Wizard and Anne regretted her choice of Wizard as the next game to play. Trey made a few clicks on his laptop, turned it towards Nodoka and went to play Wizard with the two girls. Nodoka looked at the laptop, a folder window was open, it had Nodoka's favorite anime on it "Lucky Star ; 6" was the episode she was on, Nodoka clicked it and watched her anime with great content.

Trey picked up his Wizard cards, he saw Anne cringe at her cards and Ramu looked happy, he continued with his emotionless face.

"0" said Anne

"3" said Ramu

"2" said Trey with confidence

Trey won his 2, Ramu won one, and Anne won one. The game continued on with Trey winning every round, Trey inherited his master Wizard playing from his father.

"Trey-san, I didn't know you were good at Wizard! Teach me!" shouted Ramu. Anne looked dissapointed, Trey put his arm around to her other shoulder and pushed her closer to him, he brushed the orange hair out of her eyes. Anne looked up at Trey's face, she questioned, why was he being so nice? She was cheered up nonetheless and couldn't help no matter how hard she tried to keep her from smiling, but it happened. Nodoka looked at Anne happy, Anne knew Trey was just doing this to cheer her up, not make a move... He was with Nodoka, it was wrong of her to want her friends boyfriend. Anne was lonely and single because of her bad secret, she couldn't be hugged by a man. Trey looked straight into Anne's eyes, he saw her secret. Her last name was Sohma. She was a distant relative of the Sohma's so distant that only Akito knew of her great grandfather. Trey knew everything.

"Boar" said Trey while looking at Nodoka

"Hrmm?" pardonned Nodoka

"Boar" repeated Trey to Anne. Anne was in shock! How did he know?! Was he angry at her?!

"H-how did you know?" stuttered Anne

"Lucky guess?" tried Trey, he knew it wasn't going to come close to working, but he wasn't going to give up his secret of his ability.

"Bullshit" spat Anne

"I know, I can't tell you, I'm sorry, so sorry Anne-san" apologized Trey

Nodoka licked Trey's cheek and said "Mew" Trey looked at her and got the message.

"I can tell you though that, the perfect girl next to me is the cat, and I'm- the ox" said Trey

"Thats so cute!" Anne just realized Sukitan or Ruma might hear them, she scanned the area, Sukitan was playing an online game on his computer, and Ruma was blissfully asleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey Kyo-chan" asked Tohru

The scene was back at Nodoka's house at the same time.

"Yea?" answered Kyo lazily

"I've been wondering something"

"What's that"

"I can understand Nodoka-chan having the Sohma curse and transforming into a cat, but why was Trey-kun cursed if he is Tristin-san's son?"

"Uhhh- I don't know" said Kyo quickly

"Please Kyo-chan, please tell me you didn't"

Kyo cringed at the next four words.

"have sex with Taylor-san" finished Tohru

It was true... Those nights fourteen years ago, Kyo raped Taylor, even though Trey is Tristin's son, he inherited the curse from Kyo. Kyo felt so bad, not only did Tristin and Tohru pay for Kyo's lust fourteen years ago, but now Trey will... forever, and he won't even know why. How could Kyo do this? He wasn't going to lie to Tohru, he knew he deserved what was going to come next.

"No... I raped her..." said Kyo remorsefully

Tohru dropped to her knees teary eyed, she didn't want to cry, or yet atleast. She had one more question.

"How many times?" asked Tohru

"To many to count" said Kyo sadly

She couldn't take it anymore! She just couldn't! Tohru broke into tears and ran upstairs to her room, she jumped on the bed and cried. She could only imagine what destruction this would bring to Trey's family if she told, Trey might condemn himself, Tristin might try at suicide again! How could Kyo do this to her?! She felt sort for Tristin, he didn't know, his ability wouldn't let him see if something was true if he strongly didn't want to know. She felt sorry for Taylor, having to keep this dreadful memory and secret. Kyo made. Why did Kyo do those things in the first place?! Was Tohru Honda not enough?! Tohru felt depressed, then the phone rang. Tohru lazily got up, whoever it was couldn't have cheered her up from this dark depression. She picked up the phone from the charger.

"Hello?" said Tohru

"Hi Tohru-senpai" said a male voice, it belonged to Trey. Trey, just the person Tohru feared the most right now, besides Kyo.

"Hello Trey-kun"

"Tohru-senpai, you don't sound very good, are you alright?"

Tohru tried to come up with a good lie, but she just decided on "Im fine, just a little tired"

"Tohru-senpai... Tell me, if you don't mind, I'd like to help you get over what ever is happening"

Trey was always so nice... Tohru had a nostalgic thought of Tristin, Trey was exactly like Tristin... Always so nice, Tohru loved having nice friends to be around, but she couldn't tell either of them, not for her sake, but for theirs.

"I'd rather not, I'm sorry Trey-kun" said Tohru

"Well, okay, I called to say me and Nodoka-chan got off the flight and are in the Dominican Republic right now."

"Hrmm, okay, thanks, you two have fun, see you in two days"

"Bye!"

Click! Tohru hung up the phone but it rung again almost the second she put it down... Who could be calling now? Did Trey forget to say something? Tohru picked up the phone again and heard a deep male voice "Tohru-san?"

"Hatori-senpai?" asked Tohru

"Yes, it is" said Hatori

"What is it?" asked Tohru. Hatori never called them unless it was important or medical.

"Nothing too important, just that your due for your check-up this week, anytime is good" answered Hatori. Tohru had an idea, Hatori was a rock, like Trey and Tristin, but Tohru could trust her secret with Hatori, this was a good chance to vent, if Hatori didn't mind...

"How about now?" asked Tohru

"Okay, see you in a bit"

Click! Tohru was never so happy that she was going to see Hatori. She wiped her face with a linen cloth then went downstairs. Just about as she was getting her coat to leave Kyo asked her "Where are you going?"

"Hatori-senpai for my check-up... Okay Kyo-chan?" replied Tohru

"Tohru-chan..." said Kyo softly, Tohru could see Kyo was trying for empathy.

"Yes?" said Tohru returning her coat to the rack. Kyo walked out of the den looking depressed.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't imagine the stress your going through now that you know what I did. But I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you" said Kyo. Tohru felt bad for blaming Kyo for anything, she just needed a reason, that's all she wanted, a concrete reason.

"Why?" asked Tohru

"Why not me" continued Tohru

"I-I" Kyo stuttered, he wasn't going to give a bullshit answer this time, he wanted to tell Tohru indirectly, he had a dark side. Kyo sighed and took a deep breath.

"She looked easy to rape" was the bare-boned answer, Tohru couldn't believe how simple that answer was but it still didn't answer the question.

"Why not me? I'd do anything for you Kyo... even..."

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight!" said Kyo

"Im going to Hatori-senpai" said Tohru, inside, she has had enough for one day, she'd think later.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Can I help ye?" asked a tall boy

Trey and Nodoka were at their resort, everyone spoke English there, Nodoka had great struggles, Trey knew enough to get around. The boy who worked there asked them if he could carry their bags up to their room in Japanese! What luck! The first five minutes and we find a spotaneous Japanese worker! Nodoka thought.

"Sure, mind if we come along? I'd like to see if the rooms are like they are when described" said Trey

"Im sure they are sir, the "Majestic" has great living conditions" said the boy while picking up their bags, Nodoka realized that this boy was a little taller then Trey, Nodoka clung to Trey's arm following him. Trey, Nodoka and the boy started walking upstairs when suddenly the boy started speaking to Trey in a third language, it sounded like what Tristin talked to Taylor in sometimes.

"Hey Nodoka-chan" said Trey

"Mmhmm?" said Nodoka overwhelmed by the regalty of the resort

"This is Christopher-san, he's 14 and he'll be our server these two weeks, he'll speak Japanese to you if that's what you want" said Trey

"Okay" said Nodoka

Christopher stopped infront of room 512, he fiddled around in his pocket trying to find the proper key, he finally retrieved it. He slid the key into the lock and turned it to the right, the door clicked open. Christopher took out the key and placed it into Trey's hands, then Christopher lead them in.

"Lets see, 1 bed, 1 television, 1 seating area, jacuzzi, shower, and balcony... Type C, type C was what you ordered right boss?" he asked Trey

"Yeah" said Trey

Christopher laid Nodoka and Trey's luggage on the sofa in the seating area, then turned to Trey.

"Anything else you want boss?" said Christopher.

"Actually" Trey leaned over to whisper in Christopher's ear.

"Sure thing!" said Christopher, he was walking out of the room when Nodoka shyly asked "What year were you born?" trying to make small talk, but she knew she couldn't.

"1996" said Christopher. Nodoka was surprised that he responded, even she thought it was a dumb try at small talk. She pressed on. "So your a rat then?"

"Yep! A fire rat to be precise" said Christopher.

"That suits you" said Nodoka

"Just a guess but I think your an earth tiger, right?" said Christopher. Nodoka was shocked, he was spot on, she was an earth tiger.

"I prefer cat" said Nodoka

"Ah, I see, the banished zodiac creature, but cats are totally cute, don't you think?" said Christopher

"Yeah!" said Nodoka, she never met a rat before, and she never knew they were as outgoing as people say they are. Nodoka heard Trey unpacking some things from the suitcase.

"Hey, Christopher-san, while your out running that errand, if you don't mind, could you please get a winter comforter for the bed? I like to stay warm" asked Trey

"Sure thing boss!" said Christopher, then he jogged downstairs to do what he was assigned.

"What errand?" asked Nodoka

"Nothing." said Trey. Nodoka knew it was something, but she didn't want to kill her surprise.

"I like Christopher-san, he's like a younger Momijji-san, don't you think Nodoka-chan?"

He was, he was spontaneous and had blonde hair like Momijji's but, he had Trey's romantic trait, she could tell it was there, and Christopher lived to serve and do his job, Christopher also acted like he knew them already, she liked this, it made her feel warm inside, Christopher was also very obedient, Nodoka knew she was going to like the two weeks more with Christopher serving her every whim, Trey can relax too now. Nodoka thought.

Knock! Knock!

Trey walked over to open the door and Christopher was there holding the winter comforter in his arms. Nodoka realized another thing about Christopher, he had red eyes, that were slightly smaller than Momijji's, Christopher looked more charming that way.

"Here it is boss" said Christopher while walking in and placing the winter comforter ontop of the bed and started to unfold it and add it to the bed. He left shortly after he was done with the bedding.

"Im going to go have lunch, okay Nodoka-chan?" said Trey

"Im coming" said Nodoka while coming to Trey's side, they walked to the door and opened it, Nodoka could hear to her right down the hall a woman yelling "No! Not now you stupid child!

"I'm sorry mi-"

"I don't want to hear your apologies! I want an answer!" said the womans

"I was atten-"

"I don't care, next time don't take this long!" said the woman, her hotel room slammed closed. The boy she was yelling at was Christopher, he looked a little sad. Nodoka and Trey quietly watched him as he took out his wallet to look at a picture, Christopher's face lit right back up! Trey walked over Christopher and asked him "What just happened?!"

"Just someone angry, nothing to worry yourself with boss" said Christopher. Nodoka walked over to Trey beside Christopher

"Why?" asked Nodoka

"Just a woman is a little angry because I was a little late with her things because I was serving you" said Christopher putting back the picture he was looking at into his wallet

"Im sorry" apologized Nodoka

"For what? You did nothing wrong, I get this every now and again, it's all part of the job, nothing for the tenants to worry about!" said Christopher

"Whats that?" Trey gestured to Christophers photo

"No one" he said

"C'mon" coaxed Trey

"My dead girlfriend..." Christopher said depressed

"Im so sorry" said Nodoka

"Thanks" sniffled Christopher

"Im sorry too" said Trey

"Thanks boss."

"Can I see?" asked Trey

Christopher handed the photo to Trey and Nodoka. The photo was of a short girl with long straight blonde hair, she looked happy to suit Christopher who was idly in the background of the picture, the setting was of an amusement park. She had large green eyes and looked pretty.

"She's beatiful" complimented Trey

"Thanks" sighed Christopher, Trey's plan to cheer him up backfired, saying she was beatiful only made him think and emphasize on what he lost that was his. Nodoka felt so sorry for him, he was like her mom, so nice and charming, has lost so much in his life and continues to do so but still manages to smile everyday. Nodoka handed the photo back to Christopher, who deposited it into his wallet and walked away to do some work.

"Excuse me, Christopher-san?" asked Trey

"If you don't mind too much, could you give us a bit of a tour before we go for lunch?" continued Trey

"Sure thing boss!" Christopher's personality instantly perked up, Trey's plan to cheer him up this time worked, Christopher loved his job. Christopher lead them out of the hotel complex to show them the many restaurants at the resort, they lead them to the enourmous wrap-around pool directly in the middle of the resort, the pool wraped around one of the restaurants to make it look like an island despite a walkway being clearly depicted.

"Hi Chris!" called a female voice

"Hi Anne-senpai Anne-senpai!" called out Christopher, the person he was talking to was Anne, she was relaxing by the pool and saw Christopher walking by.

"You guys got Christopher-kun too?" called out Anne to Nodoka. Nodoka was clinging to Trey's arm, she still wanted the attention and sense of protection she got from Trey in the airports.

"Yeah" called Nodoka

"He's cute isn't he?!" joked Anne

"Mmhmm" agreed Nodoka

"Well I won't keep ya!" said Anne returning to her own matters.

"You know Anne-senpai Anne-senpai?" said Christopher

"Yeah, she was on the plane with us, by any chance, did a couple named Ruma and Sukitan check in yet?" asked Trey

"They made reservations, but haven't checked in yet boss, I'll be sure to tell you when the do though boss, I'm serving them too!" explained Christopher pressing on with the tour of the resort, which extended to the beach and a shopping complex, also a sushi restaurant which Christopher had made friends with all the chefs there. Christopher showed them to the general lunch restaurant where Trey decided they'd have lunch, he also asked Trey "Hey boss, I don't mean to intrude, and pardon me if I do, but would it be okay if I came to "it"? I'd love to attend"

"We'd love to see you there" said Trey

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" said Christopher. Just then Christopher's pager beeped. He took a look at it and said to Trey "Sukitan & Ramu checked in, and someone else by your family name, would you know a Kisa So-"

"Shhh!" joked Trey

"Oooh, I apologize I got it" said Christopher

"Tell me Christopher-san!" begged Nodoka. Trey gave Christopher "the eye"

"Boss, no need to resort to that, I won't say a peep! I got to go to Ruma and Sukitan now!" Christopher dashed off to the front of the resort leaving Trey and Nodoka to their lunch. Trey picked up Nodoka and carried her into the restaurant. Nodoka could see the restaurant was in buffet style, she told Trey what she wanted and took a seat while Trey went to go get it. She looked around and saw Ruma and Sukitan enter the restaurant led by Christopher. Their first thoughts must have been lunch. Ruma spotted Nodoka and waved.

"See ya later chief!" said Christopher leaving Ramu and Sukitan to lunch.

"Bye Chris!" called out Sukitan

Just then Trey came back with the lunches, he sat down beside Nodoka without noticing Ramu or Sukitan. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiïíìîíį~" called out Ramu to Trey, he smiled when he saw the couple join them, Sukitan went to go get Ramu and himself some lunch.

"You have Christopher-san too?!" exclaimed Ramu while taking a seat

"Everyone we've seen so far and more have Christopher-san" commented Nodoka

"The manager said he takes care of and serves a little over half the whole resort!" informed Sukitan

Wow! Thought Nodoka, a fourteen year old probably served around a few hundred people each and every day with a smile! And be does his job well! I could never do that! Thought Nodoka.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Kyo-chan! Let's go!" called Tohru

Kyo and Tohru were stepping out of their house with Tristin and Taylor close behind, Taylor was being carried there, she was asleep. Tohru was skipping to Hatori who had his car parked directly outside her house, the whole group clambered into the small car and they set off to the airport.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Love you Trey-chan" said Nodoka

"I love you Nodoka-chan" said Trey

Nodoka and Trey snuggled in closer together, they started to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams Nodoka-chan" said Trey


	10. Chapter 9b

Chapter 9b

I wanted to create a character like Christopher for sooo long! So this chapter is going to be a day of Chris's life and it'll further the current story.

"Hi sir!"called Christopher cheerily

"Hey" said Hiro with Kisa shyly at his side.

"Hello sir, welcome to the Majestic, I'll be serving to your every need for the next week and a bit." explained Christopher picking up Kisa and Hiro's luggage.

"Where's our room?" asked Kisa timidly

"Follow me please!" Christopher started walking to the room complex, he stopped infront of a room on the level floor with a number 8 on it, he carefully placed the luggage on the ground, reached into his pocket, and retrieved the keys. Christopher loved his job, he met so many new people, and alot of people liked him. One time he was invited by a tenant to have lunch with their group. Christopher opened the door and placed the key in Hiro's held out hand. He carried their bags into the room and placed them on the counter.

"Is that all you need for now sir?" said Christopher

"Yea, no sneaking in here at night" tested Hiro

"Im too busy to sir" joked Christopher

"So you indirectly insult my girlfriend?" Hiro was testing Christopher, but Hiro was the fool here, he didn't do his homework, rats you see, were clever and charming.

"Sir, your girlfriend is amazingly cute, but! It is true that other tenants require my attention, also, I go to sleep at night unlike some, and you're the only one with the key to this room, I regret this as I admire your girlfriends beauty, but not all things in this world can work out how oneself sees fit" combatted Christopher

"But... Uhmmm... Eh?" grunted Hiro. Christopher winked and left the room, some tenants were fun, Hiro was one of them thought Christopher. Christopher's pager rung, a person by the name of Akito Sohma has checked in. He was assigned to her, he dashed to the front of the resort to meet his new customer, he arrived to see a quiet disgruntled looking woman with a red robe.

"Auntie?" said Christopher, he was testing out new nicknames again, he did this for every guest.

"Hrmm?" grunted Akito looking dissapointed a short child was her server.

"Can I get you bags for you Auntie?" said Christopher. Akito liked being called Auntie, it was the first time in her life she was called that. Christopher grew on Akito and before she knew it she was eating cookies with him and giving him noogies. The place where most of the plugs went sparking was during the walk to Akito's room, she was coaxed out by Christopher's outgoing attitude. They talked even after Christopher showed Akito her room. They talked about idle stuff, like the weather I the resort and it somehow drifted to the subject of anime. A sudden beep woke Christopher from the conversation, he turned to face the door of Akito's room and said "Bye Auntie! If you need anything else just call!"

"Sure" said Akito

Christopher quietly shut the door behind him and checked his pager, it displayed "Room 512 - Towels" Christopher placed his pager back on his belt on the clip and jogged to a room not too far from room 512 he clambered in through the door and was met by supplies and linens, Christopher searched for towels and found them on the fourth shelf, he picked them up in his arms, walked out of the tiny supplies room, closed the door and started in his way to room 512. He thought about how cute a couple Trey and Nodoka were, they were made for eachother, even he could see it! He met the wooden door with the silver numbers bearing 512. Christopher knocked and waited briefly, until Trey opened the door. Christopher handed over the towels quietly sensing the quiet mood in the room.

"Nodoka-chan has insomnia" said Trey quietly trying to warn Christipher go be quiet.

"May I come in?" asked Christopher, he dealt with insomnia all the time due to his restricting work hours and lack of sleep. He got insomnia frequently, and a lullaby he sung to his girlfriend always put her and him to sleep together. Maybe it'd work.

"I suppose" insisted Trey. Christopher walked in very quietly finding Nodoka trying different sleeping positions, she saw Christopher sitting on a chair watching her, she stared at him blankly, then he begun.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're comin' after me to get me home"

Nodoka's eyes started to slowly drift down, Trey noticed Christopher's plan working.

"I looked over Jordan and what do I see?  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
A band of angels coming after me  
They're coming to carry me home" continued Christopher. His voice and tone wasn't the cheery one he always sported, it sounded like a spirited soul, like a pirate singing a low shanty.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to get me through" continued Christopher. Trey pulled up a chair beside Christopher and sung the lullaby along with him, he knew this lullaby a little, he heard it from Tohru when she sung Nodoka asleep when she was a fresh newborn.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
If you get to heaven before I do  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Tell my friends I'm coming there too  
They're coming to carry me home" continued Trey and Christopher in perfect harmony. This was the only real time Trey needed help to take care of Nodoka, he was so lost, then Christopher came and fixed it, Trey was grateful.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to get me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to carry me home" continued the two hardy males. Nodoka started to feel drowsiness creep up on her, she felt soothed, she knew all along Christopher had a sweet side, and she was getting a sample.

"Sometimes I'm up and sometimes I'm down  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
But I always knew I were heavenly bound  
They're coming after me to carry me home" continued the two. Nodoka started to fall down onto the pillow and close her eyes, you could see the glint in Trey's eyes as he saw his girlfriend could rest.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're comin' after me to get me through" continued Christopher alone now. Trey walked over to hold Nodoka, she tugged closer to him as if he were singing the soothing tune.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
If I get there before you do  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
I'll cut a hole and pull you through  
They're coming after me to carry me home" continued Christopher. Nodoka fell into a deep slumber in Trey's arms, she got the nap she wanted, she loved that lullaby, it was the first Trey ever even partially sung to her, it worked so well on Nodoka.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
They're coming after me to get me home" finished Christopher seeing his intentions were met. Nodoka was asleep in Trey's arms, they did look perfect together, Christopher fell into melancholy, he missed his girlfriend. Her smell, the way she felt in his arms, how cute she looked asleep. Christopher got up and quietly walked to the door to leave the inseparable couple alone. He opened the door and exited, he leaned on the wall to calm himself. His pager beeped. Christopher's hand shot down to his belt and yanked the pager free, he looked at it to see "Hatori Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Tohru Sohma, Momijji Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Taylor Sawarma, Tristin Sawarma - Check In" the message must've token atleast a few minutes to display. Christopher plunged the pager down back to it's spot on his belt. He reached into his wallet and retrieved the picture of his de-ceased girlfriend, he bucked up his confidence and carefully put the picture and wallet back. Christopher  
dashed through the halls almost tripping the whole way, he was on his way to the check in area at the front of the resort when he realized he wasn't going to make it. He thought rationally, he looked around eagerly to find a small balcony in the hall, he ran at it and jumped over the edge, the fall must have been atleast five or six stories. Christopher was in freefall when he prepared to land and break something, realizing how bold what he just did actually was, he began to descend. He landed on his feet perfectly, surprised he survived he gave a another good sprint to the check in area when he heard "Gosh, this service sucks!" from an arrogant voice. Christopher ran up the stairs and jumped off the balcony again (one story this time) landing in the check in area.

"Sorry! I'm not usually this late" rung out Christopher

"Hi!!!" shouted Momijji eyes closed. Christopher just stared, Momijji opened his eyes and stared too, it was almost a mirror image, only Christopher was taller and had smaller red eyes. The two simeltaneously rung out "Wow! Cool!" the two laughed, Momijji was acting the ten year old his heart wish he still was.

"Excuse me" interjected Tristin

"Yes boss?" Christopher accidently called Tristin by Trey's nickname, it's just that they were so darn similar!

"Are you our server?" asked Tristin

"Yes I am, I deeply apologize for the delay and trouble I caused, please forgive me and let me do my job" Christopher bowed then grabbed the seven suitcases talently, a few carried in his arms, a couple balanced perfectly on his head.

"Then we should be on our way now shouldn't we?" said Hatori

"Let's! Follow me guys!" said Christopher while slowly walking to the elevator. The group followed and crammed into the surprisingly roomy elevator. Christopher explained that they were getting a master suite to live in, it was made to have around sixteen guests live comfortably. Explained Christopher. The elevator stopped on a high up floor, the elevator doors slid open and the hall was presented in a very regal matter. The large group stepped out and stopped subtly when Christopher stopped infront of a door bearing gold plates displaying "1050" Christopher reached into his pocket and retrieved the large key ring, he pulled the correspnding key, inserted it into the door, and unlocked. Christopher handed the key to Tristin and welcomed the group in, he gave a slight tour of the suite explaining the eight rooms, kitchen, living room and two bathrooms then asked if he could be of any more service to them.

"Not me!" said Momijji pouncing on the black leather sofa

"I'm fine" stated Hatori going to his room

"Hungry" said Hatsuharu blandly

"Im good" said Taylor leaving with Tristin to their room.

"Us too!" said Tohru leaving with Kyo to their room

"Okay! I'll get you some food Hatsuharu-senpai, any suggestions?" said Christopher

"Miso soup please?" suggested Hatsuharu

"Yes then" Christopher left the large group to the room at the end of the hall. The master suite room had it's own kitchen, he left the order of miso soup and waited briefly. A fat man came to the desk to give Christopher the soup, Christopher took it and carefully walked to room 1050. He knocked and was answered by Hatori

"Hello gov, this is for Hatsuharu-senpai" said Christopher offering the soup

"Thank you" said Hatori taking the soup and closing the door. Christopher was going to enjoy serving that room... Momijji was fun. Christopher walked downstairs to the check in area and took a seat there waiting to be requested.

"Christopher-san! Here!" called out a girl with short brown hair in a ponytail from the check in desk. Christopher rose from his seat and went to his next group, he bowed and introduced himself as their server.

"What a hamdsome young man!" said a man with long white hair

"I can't believe I lasted 7 hours of that shit" complained a pretty girl with blonde hair

"Be nice now girls!" pepped a man with black hair

"Hello, nice to meet ya! You can call this tard Ayame, his partner Shigure, this girl Hanajima, and you can call me Ou-chan" introduced Ou

"Pleasure to meet you!" said Christopher while picking up the luggage. "Please follow me, your rooms are beside eachother." said Christopher while walking to a passage

"We have seperate rooms?! What luck!" shouted Ou

"Yes, I like this place, it's festive" said Hanajima

Christopher led them to two side by side rooms; 148 and 149. He pulled out the keys to the room and opened them in numerical order, then giving the tenants their key.

"Anything you require ladies and gents?" said Christopher festively.

"Well mayb-"

"Another word, and you'll be eating through a straw for months" interrupted Ou from Shigure

"Then I'll be off!" Christopher jogged off


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That chapter rawked :3 but this one will be the greatest one yet! Enjoy guys!

"All off?!" said a small girl

"Im busy, ALL OFF!" said Christopher

It was the day of Trey's surprise for Nodoka, it was working out perfectly, Nodoka hasn't seen the other Sohma's or Trey's parents for the days they were here. Christopher was coming to the surprise too in a bigger way then he first thought.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Nodoka-chan" said Trey

"Mhmm, yea, five more minutes" grumbled Nodoka

"Please, Nodoka-chan, we'll be late for breakfast!" pleaded Trey

"Get Christopher-san to get us something, I'm tired" blamed Nodoka

"Well alright then" said Trey

Knock! Knock!

A knock was heard from the door, Trey got up from bothering Nodoka to answer the door. He opened it and saw a blonde kid with a fine white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black tie at the door.

"Hello?" asked Trey

"Hey boss, took the day off for the surprise" said the blonde kid

"Oh wow Christopher-san! I didn't recognize you!" exclaimed Trey

"Thanks, I thing this is better attire for whats happening don't you agree?"

"Yea totally, uhmm"

"Yea boss?"

"I know your off duty, but could you do Nodoka-chan a favor?"

"Anything!"

"Could you get her a bit of a breakfast? She's tired"

"Sure boss" said Christopher while walking downstairs. Trey closed the door and turned around facing the room.

"What surprise?" grumbled Nodoka while getting up

"You'll see" hinted Trey.

Nodoka didn't want to ruin her surprise, but she was so curious? What would be so big that Christopher would get dressy and take a day off just for her surprise? She decided it would all be uncovered by the end of the day. Although it made her feel happy that people as good as Christopher whom she had little relationship with, cared enough to dedicate one of his days to her.

"So what'd Christopher-san come for?" asked Nodoka

"Just to say he's all for you today, like me." said Trey

Nodoka hugged Trey tightly, she loved Trey, all these good surprises, she couldn't wait till this one, it mustve been the biggest one yet. Nodoka had a feeling that she's never felt before though, it was towards Christopher... She almost wanted two boyfriends, two sugar coated loyal boyfriends to do everything for her, she already didn't need to work or walk again in her life... Christopher was funny and handsome, Nodoka would look amazing in public beside him, and everyone would like her when someone like Christopher is around. And those two days ago... How did he chase off her insomnia so easily?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Trey broke the tight hug and went to answer the door, it was Christopher holding a tray of waffles, he smiled at Nodoka and gave the tray to Trey. Then he walked off. Trey shut the door and layed the waffles on the table saying "Breakfast!" Nodoka sat on the pillow infront of the table and started eating the crispy waffles. Trey turned on the television to see the news, he did this every morning to check for weather usually. The report said a nice sunny day with no clouds and a slight breeze was on their way. "Perfect!" exclaimed Trey

"What?" said Nodoka

"Nothing" said Trey

Nodoka ate her breakfast slowly then got dressed into a white spring dress. She fixed her hair to look neat and got on some sandals. Trey had a bit of a blush when he saw her, she looked so cute and innocent. Not like there was a day on earth she wasn't like that anyway... They decided to start their day.

They walked to the door and exited their suite while holding hands, they walked down the hall to see Christopher reading a book.

"Okay?" said Trey

"Mmhmm" said Christopher. He put the small book into his pocket, and walked with them. It was like Nodoka did have two boyfriends for the day! She was so excited as to what the day held next. Trey carried Nodoka followed by Christopher to the beach in the resort confinements. They went on the docks to a small sailboat, they stepped inboard when Christopher called out to below deck "Hey Horace-chan!"

"Huh? Oh Hi Christopher-chan!" said a male bubbly voice. A scronny man climbed up the ladder and waved at Christopher, he had short brown hair and a credential card as the captain of the vessel they were aboard.

"So today's the day?" said Horace

"Yea, was gonna help you rig, then was gonna go sail my ketch with Timothy-san and the others, maybe put up the spinnaker to meet at the island?" said Christopher

Nodoka was the only one on the boat who hadn't the slightest idea what they were doing or talking about. Trey just teased and played with her while Christopher and Horace rigged the boat.

Trey was sitting on a chair with Nodoka in his arms, she was smiling. She was gonna be out at sea for the day with her boyfriend! How couldn't she be happy?!

"Okay Horace-san! We put the main up and I think your ready to go!" called out Christopher

"Oh! And the ballast needs to be set!" called out Horace

"Okay let's get this done!" called out Christopher

"Hey Trey-chan? Do you know what they're talking about?" asked Nodoka

"Mmhmm" repled Trey

"Shouldnt you be helping them?" said Nodoka

"But I'm with you today, I want to spend each moment for you today..." said Trey

"Pull!" called Christopher

"Got it!" called Horace

The big white tartan sail was being pulled up before Nodoka's eyes, it was interesting to see a boat being rigged, the sail was nearing the top of the mast when they started moving, but the tie to the dock kept them in place.

"Wow Horace-san, you did a good half hitch there! We only moved a meter or so!" said Christopher while climbing down from the mast.

"Timothy-san taught me, I'm gonna go set the ballast then set sail, see you later okay?" said Horace

"Alrightey then!" called Christopher while walking off the vessel. Horace went underdeck to set the ballast.

"Wheres Christopher-san going?" asked Nodoka

"We'll see him later, don't worry..." said Trey

Just then Horace came up from the underdeck and said "Hey guys, I'll be sailing for you today! We'll be going near the island a little far off from here, we'll be having lunch on the vessel too if your wondering. Anything else, just gimme a holler." Horace walked to the port side of the ship and untied the knot from the dock. The ship stayed in place. Horace rolled up the rope and threw it on the deck, he walked to the front of the vessel and pulled a few strings in order to tighten the small sail at the front. The vessel slowly started to move, Horace tied off the rope and went to the middle of the ship to grab a big rope that controlled the big main sail, he pulled it and tied it off, the boat accelerated much faster now. Nodoka looked out at sea and waved to the harbor as it got smaller and further away. Soon all they could see was blue... Blue water, blue sky, Trey's blue shirt.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Woah! I didn't know this was yours Christopher-chan!" shouted Momijji while climbing aboard Christopher's boat with the rest of the Sohma's and Trey's parents. When the large group packed onboard the vessel, Christopher untied the knot that held them to the dock and told Timothy and Timothy's brother, Bastion, to raise the sail and tie them off. The large boat started to slowly move faster with each passing second as the sails were raised higher.

"Wow! I've never been on a boat before!" exclaimed Tohru

"Im glad it's with me Miss Sohma" said Christopher while tying off one of the smaller sails.

"Thank you Christopher-kun!" exclaimed Tohru while running to hug Christopher. But she stopped when she saw him working hard.

"Bastion-san! Get to the helm will ye?!" shouted Timothy

"Okay!" shouted the chubby child running to the back of the vessel.

"Kyo-chan? Have you ever been on a boat?" asked Tohru

"Nope, it's my first time too" said Kyo staring at the passing water.

"Hey carrot head! Come play!" called Ou sitting at a table with a checkers game

"Stop calling me that!" said Kyo while walking angrily to the table

"Hey! Can I climb the masts?" asked Momijji

"If you can find an open place and are prepared to fall and break something, sure!" joked Christopher

"Thanks!" said Momijji jumping up onto the masts. He clearly didn't catch Christopher's sarcasm.

"Hey little lady, how about going underdeck with me?" said Dark Hatsuharu

"Heke?" said Anne finally noticing Haru after ten minutes of him bugging her

"Want some romance? How 'bout it?" said Dark Hatsuharu

"Nah I'm good" shrugged Anne while watching the seagulls

"Uhhh" hesitated Haru while transforming back to normal Haru

"Gure-chan! Gure-chan! Ha-chan! Ha-chan! Look!" called Ayame pointing to a passing turtle family in the middle of the water

"How cute!" cooed Shigure

"You people need to grow up" said Hatori while sipping his coffee

"Your so mean Ha-chan!" said Ayame

"Deal with it" said Hatori while reading the newspaper

"Ohhh! So if you pull this like this the sail moves?" said Akito while tugging a rope. The vessel lost speed.

"Ya Auntie!" said Christopher adjusting the sail back in place.

"How cool is that?!" said playful Akito

"Remember where we first met?" said Tristin

"On a ketch like this sailing to Portugal right?" said Taylor

"Yes it was, that was some of the happiest moments of my life" said Tristin

"Mine too!" said Taylor while staring out at sea

"Fishie Fishie Fishie! Come bite the worm dammit!!!" shouted Hiro furiously at the fishing rod

"Wow! That's my fifth" shouted Kisa

"Kisa-chan, how did you catch that many fish?" asked Hiro

"I don't know, lucky I guess" said Kisa while reeling in her sixth fish.

"Yuki-san, wanna play crazy eights?" said Ninjin

Ninjin and Yuko arrived just this morning, they were already being sucked into the other groups activites.

"Of course " said Yuki respectfully

They went to a table and played cards as the ship glided through the water. Everyone aboard was content with the progressing afternoon.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Lunch!" said Horace while bringing out a plate of cooked chicken. He placed it on a table and gestured Trey and Nodoka towards it, she walked across the small boat containing three people. She sat down on a chair infront of lunch with Trey on the other end of the table, they ate the well cooked chicken with some green tea, they stared out at sea together, a small island came into view, it was where they were heading. Or atleast that's what Nodoka thought until Horace dropped the sail and untied the jib making the vessel come to a slow halt.

"Trey-senpai, come under deck!" gestured Horace while going down the ladder leading to the underdeck.

"We're here already?" said Trey while going underdeck with Horace, he closed the hatch so Nodoka couldn't get down. She heard them murmurring and mumbling, she just ate her lunch and thought they were fixing something. Nodoka looked around and saw a sailboat with two masts, she saw it in the distance, it looked like it had quite a few people aboard it, and one smaller male was up on one of the masts. The large boat in the distance switched directions to face Horace's boat. Nodoka payed little attention to it, it was probably just passing by she thought.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Guys! Get ready! There's the boat Nodoka-san's on!" said Christopher while gesturing towards the small boat in the distance.

"Bastion, head us straight for it! A little to it's bow!" ordered Christopher

"Sure thing!" said Bastion

"Timothy-san! Lower one of the sails, drop the speed!" ordered Christopher

"Got it!" said Timothy while eagerly running to a mast and untying some ropes.

"Oh! That was fast!" commented Tristin while getting on the port side of the boat. Everyone else followed suit and joined him on the sides. The boat slowly creaked and moved onward to Horace's boat!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"How much longer?" asked Trey while returning above deck with Horace close behind

"I suppose starting now and dragging it out would work well, have fun, I'll be getting to a spinnaker I've always wanted to fix!" said Horace while giving Trey the thumbs up and returning below deck, he closed the hatch and left Trey and Nodoka alone.

"Nodoka-chan... I love you, and would do everything I can to make you happy, I couldn't love you more than I already do. I want to make you mine and I want to be yours. I want us to live a life together forever, until we die. I'd die for you, lie for you, anything to ensure your well-being which is why-" Trey reached into his pocket and retrieved the little blue box. "I'm going to ask you to marry me-" Nodoka could see the neighbouring big boat pull up and see her family, and friends and everyone on the big boat, they all jumped down onto Horace's boat, some of the girls were carried down. But no matter how they got onboard, they all were smiling and waiting for the scene to resume.

Trey got down on one knee and opened the little blue box to display the diamond ring infront of Nodoka, he slowly said.

"Nodoka-chan... Will you... Marry me?"

Nodoka felt more excitement in that one moment then ever in her life she hardly managed to shriek "Yesss! Yesss! I will Trey-chan!"

Trey slipped the diamond engagement ring onto Nodoka's finger and got up to kiss her. They kissed and Nodoka was rewarded more by a "Surprise!!!!!!!!!!" from the big group that boarded.

"Congratulations dear!" shouted Ayame

"Pop! Pop!" Christopher transformed into a small little happy rat, smiling and clapping to Trey and Nodoka's engagement.

"Pop! Pop!" Anne transformed into the pig and shrieked congratulations to the pair.

The world was on fire for Nodoka, she jumped and shrieked with happiness, she hugged Trey tighter then ever before. Kissed him more passionately then ever before. After her shock she whispered to Trey quietly. "I want to find the other zodiac artifacts"

"Me too, we will, I promise" said Trey

"I love you" finished Trey

The End

Awwwwwwwwwwwww! I loved making and editing this, it made me feel warm inside! Well here's more news for my fans and long time readers! Sequel! Yep, there'll be one more real Sequel to the fanfiction making it a Trilogy Fanfiction, then if I feel like it I may make a mini fanfiction as the grand finale to finish off the storyline and put the characters out of exhaust. I learned alot when making this sequel, and I couldn't have done it without my hardcore fans! (Duckielover and Goth Girl, kudos to you!) I won't be continuing with any more sequels or even chapters if noone reviews and encourages me. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction as I did writing it! Now onward!

Bye bye! =3


End file.
